An Exchange Lover
by Lumeton
Summary: A sequel to 'An Exchange Student'. It's been a few months since Riku left, and now it's time for Sora to visit Riku in Radiant Garden. But what has Riku been up to while they were separated?
1. Chapter 1

An Exchange Lover

Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey all, Lumeton is back! Miss me?_

_Thanks for the reviews for An Exchange Student! I decided to continue Sora's and Riku's story a bit more, I hope you'll continue reading :D_

_And, for anyone who hasn't read An Exchange Student, I strongly recommend that you do. I'm not gonna force you, but you'll probably understand this better... Or i don't know, maybe you'll get it anyway. *shrugs*_

_Yush! Enough babbling! On with the story!_

_Btw, I don't own anything. Except Aki Minami, he's all mine! MWUAHA!_

* * *

"I can't wait to see you, Riku!"

"_Excited much?"_ A small chuckle.

"You have no idea. I think Roxas wants to strangle me. I'm pissing him off." A sigh.

"_That's my Sora. It's been months, I've missed you so much._"

"I've missed you too. Oh, hold on…" Shuffling. "There. I'm done packing."

"_You only just finished?_"

"W-well, yeah. I started a few weeks ago but I just couldn't figure out what to take with me…"

"_A Few weeks ago?"_

"Y-yeah…" An embarrassed giggle.

"_Silly Sora. You're adorable."_

"Oh shush!"

_"Hey, I have to go. I'll come pick you up from the airport."_

"Oh, right. Yeah, okay, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"_Don't stay up too late. I know I won't be able to sleep at all…"_

"I'll try."

"_Hey Sora?"_

"Mhmm?"

_"I love you_."

"You too. Bye Riku."

_"Later, babe."_

Sora pressed the 'end call' –button and sighed happily. In less than 20 hours, he would be in the silverette's arms for the first time in months. Leon and Cloud had given Sora permission to spend the entire December in Radiant Garden with Riku. They allowed him to take vacation from school, but had made him promise to study hard. Roxas wouldn't stop grumbling about how unfair it was.

"Sora, you should go to bed already! And don't you think you've called Riku enough? That was the fifth time today!" Cloud said, coming into Sora's room.  
"I guess so… But I'm so excited!" Sora whined.  
"That's not gonna make the time go by faster. Get some sleep so tomorrow will come faster", Cloud said, ruffling the boy's head once he climbed under the blanket.  
"Good night, Cloud", Sora mumbled.  
"Good night, honey", Cloud answered, switching the lights off as he left the room.

oOo

"Ooh, I can't believe my little boy is travelling all by himself for the first time!" Cloud cried out. He had been fussing over Sora the whole day, making sure he had everything, tying the scarf around the boy's neck so tightly it hurt.

A few passers-by giggled at Cloud giving a bear hug to the embarrassed boy.  
"Cloud, everyone's staring!" Sora complained, wriggling out of the man's tight grip.

They were at the airport. Sora's luggage was checked in and he was waiting to go through the security check. Sora hadn't been able to relax at all. He had been up at 6 am, going through all his stuff for the nth time that week.

"Be sure to send me emails on how you're doing, ok? That's why I borrowed you my laptop", Roxas reminded.  
"Aww, is Roxy going to miss me?" Sora asked. Sora expected his brother to snap at him, but instead he smiled.  
"Of course I am", he said softly, gazing fondly at his twin. "You're my one and only little brother!"

Sora sniffled.

"No, don't cry…" Roxas sighed.  
"R-Roxy…" Sora mumbled and wrapped his brother in a hug.

oOo

Sora sat in the window seat of the plane. It would be a long flight to Radiant Garden. Then he'd see Riku. He couldn't stop bouncing in his seat and wished he had someone to talk to. _Can't we take off already?_

"First time flying alone?"

Sora whipped his head around to see a young man sit beside him. The man had black hair and friendly green eyes.

"Yeah. I'm going to Radiant Garden to see my boyfriend", Sora said, flashing a huge grin.  
"I see. You should put the cookies in your bag, I'm sure your boyfriend would like to eat them whole and not in crumbles", the man said, laughing at Sora's blushing face as he noticed how hard he had been squeezing the basket in his hands.

"I'm Aki Minami, nice to meet you", the man said, holding out his hand. Sora shook it.  
"Sora Strife."  
"That's a nice name."  
"Thank you!" Sora, said grinning again. "So, where are you headed?"  
"Oh, I was in Twilight Town on a business trip, and now I'm flying back home to Radiant Garden through Destiny Islands. You live in Destiny Islands, I presume?" Aki asked.  
"Yeah. I was born in Radiant Garden though, but moved to Destiny Islands when I was only one year old."  
"It's a beautiful place."  
"It is! Whichever way you walk, you'll end up on a beach. Did you have time to go around the Islands? The sunsets on the beach are awesome, you should check it out sometime, if you didn't see it yet", Sora babbled.  
"I'll be sure to do that the next time I come over. I had a busy schedule, so the only beach I saw was on a brochure. Must be a wonderful place for surfing?" Aki questioned, smiling at the enthusiastic boy.  
"You surf? Well then you'll absolutely love the Islands! Don't go to the public beaches crowded with tourists though, there's many fantastic places for surfing that only the locals know about. You should ask around to find the perfect spot. It's a bit cold now though, because it's winter and all so there aren't as many tourists… It never snows in Destiny Islands, did you know? You must've known. I've seen snow only once, when we went skiing with my family, so I'll be looking forward to seeing more in Radiant Garden…"

Aki laughed. The boy was adorable, flinging his arms around while talking.  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the info."  
"No problem. So, what do you do? For living I mean."

oOo

"So, this is where we separate. It was real nice talking with you, Sora. A flight has never passed that fast for me before", Aki smiled. They had spent the entire flight talking about random things.  
"Yeah, nice talking to you too!"  
"So maybe if we happen to run into each other, we could go have a cup of coffee?" Aki asked tentatively. Sora grinned.  
"For sure, that would be great! Well, good luck with your project, I'm off to find Riku."  
"See you around, Sora", Aki said, waving as they went on their separate ways.

Sora had never been in a place as crowded as the Radiant Garden airport before. _I'll never find Riku_, he thought as he scanned the crowd.  
"Sora!" he heard a familiar voice yell. He spotted a silver haired boy elbowing his way through the crowd towards Sora.  
"Riku!" Sora cried out, tugging on his luggage as he dashed toward his boyfriend. He dropped his luggage and the basket of cookies on the ground as he lunged forward to Riku's open arms.  
"I missed you so much!" Riku whispered.  
"Mmphmm", Sora answered, crushed against Riku's hard chest.

He spent a few more minutes basking in Riku's warm presence. It felt so _good_ to be there with him.

"Let's go home. Did you have a good flight? Let me take that for you", Riku said, grabbing Sora's luggage.  
"Yeah, it was great!"  
"So…who was that guy?" Riku asked, trying to be nonchalant about it, but Sora noticed the tinge of jealousy in his voice.  
"Oh, just some guy I talked with in the plane", he laughed.  
"Oh… What's that?" he asked, nodding towards the basket in Sora's hands.  
"I baked cookies for you with Cloud… But I think they're dead. Apparently they don't like being squeezed or thrown to the ground… I destroyed them…" Sora mumbled, crestfallen. Riku laughed at his cute boyfriend.

"I'm sure they still taste just as good", he chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss on Sora's lips.

Oh, how he had missed him.

* * *

_A/N: Yush, first chapter is up! Gonna start with the second ASAP._

_Unlike when I started with An Exchange Student, I definitely know what's going to happen in this one. I just hope I'll be able to write it right...hehe, that sounded funny..._

_Soooo look forward to the next chapter! And if you have something you'd really want Riku and Sora to do in Radiant Garden, feel free to give a suggestion and I'll try to get it in there..._

_Oh, oh! And! There's still some of those cookie crumbles left if anyone wants them... Baked by Sora and Cloud with love! Drop a review and you might just get some ;)_

_Luv ya all,  
__Lumeton_


	2. Chapter 2

An Exchange Lover

Chapter 2

_A/N: Here I am! Thank you for the yummmmyyyy reviews :D Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"_This_ is yours?" Sora asked, staring wide eyed at a shiny silver car parked beside the sidewalk.  
"Yeah, I told you I got a car as a gift from my father for my 18th birthday. He left me an envelope with the keys and a 'Happy Birthday'-card written by his secretary. Didn't even call me", Riku sighed.

Sora didn't know anything about cars, but this one looked expensive. It was sleek and shiny and had seats covered with white leather and it was shiny and - _did I mention shiny?_

"Cool huh?" Riku grinned, opening the trunk and lifting Sora's bags in.  
"Did you remember to bring a warm jacket? It'll be snowing soon", Riku said. Sora lifted his amazed gaze from the car and looked at Riku.  
"Huh… oh! Yeah, we went shopping with Roxas", Sora said. Riku opened the passenger side door and bowed.  
"The carriage awaits, Your Royal Highness", he said, looking at Sora with twinkling eyes. Sora curtseyed and pressed a kiss on Riku's cheek. He slid in the car and waited as Riku entered.

"I'm so excited!" Sora squealed as he watched the tall houses zoom by.  
"Oh my god, that building is so tall!" he breathed.  
"Wait until we get to the centre of Radiant Garden! You haven't seen anything yet", Riku chuckled.

As Riku suspected, once they got to the centre, Sora was babbling a million miles per hour, pointing at things, "_Riku look, I think you could catch a star if you climbed on top of that building! Have you ever seen a hairstyle that crazy? You just _have_ to take me to that café, did you see all those cakes in the window?_"

"Tired?" Riku asked when all the "catch-a-star buildings", "funny haired people" and cake shops lessened as they got out of the city centre and entered the residential area. Sora looked at Riku and Riku could see a smudge shaped like Sora's face in the window. Riku laughed.  
"A bit… I was up at 6 am and didn't get a wink of sleep in the plane", Sora said, yawning cutely.  
"I thought you'd be tired and jet lagged, so I made sure we could just relax the rest of the evening. We'll eat, get you settled in and you can take a bath. After that we can do whatever you want to", Riku smiled, reaching his hand out to caress Sora's cheek.  
"Sounds good", Sora sighed and leaned his head to Riku's touch.

"Were here", Riku said after a while. They pulled up in front of a massive gate, which opened by itself, revealing a huge, white house. Sora couldn't do anything else but stare.  
"Umm, Riku…"  
"Yeah?"  
"I know you said your family has money and I thought you meant 'we got enough money to buy nice clothes, a nice car and a nice house with a big garden'. I didn't know you live in a _castle_!" Sora cried out.  
"Don't be silly, this is hardly a castle. It's the Lee Manor", Riku chuckled.  
"_The Lee Manor_! Your house has a name?"  
"Just come on already…" Riku sighed, getting out of the car. Sora hadn't even realized they had parked in front of the building's front door. Sora took his bag, slung it over his shoulder and stuffed the basket of cookies under his arm.

By the time Sora had crawled out of the car, Riku had already lifted his bags out of the trunk. The front doors opened and a blonde man stepped out.  
"Welcome back, young master", he said, moving immediately towards Sora's bags.  
"_Young master_?" Sora repeated, flabbergasted.  
"Oh, Jones, this is Sora", Riku said.  
"I figured. I'm Jones. Indiana Jones", the man said, shaking Sora's hand. Sora started laughing.  
"Ooh, that's a good one! Where's your whip?" he giggled. The corner of Riku's mouth twitched, but the man didn't look amused.  
"You… You weren't kidding…" Sora realized, blushing bright red.  
"Don't worry, you weren't the first one to say that. Apparently my parents had a 'good' sense of humor. And as for the whips", Jones grinned, "I'm sure I'll be able to find one somewhere, if that's your thing."

Riku laughed at Sora's expression. He'd make tomatoes jealous with the color of his cheeks.  
"Sora, Jones takes care of the house", Riku explained.  
"You have people to take care of the house? Exactly _how_ big is it?" Sora asked.  
"I'm afraid young master wouldn't be able to look after himself if it weren't for me", Jones said.  
"Come on, I'm not that hopeless!"  
"But you do get distracted easily. Anyway, Sora, feel free to ask me for help in anything, anything at all. That is what I'm here for. Oh, should I make one of the guest rooms ready?" Jones asked. Riku smiled and pulled Sora closer.  
"No, Sora will be staying in my room. And, Jones, take the evening off, we'll be alright", Riku said.  
"Very well. I'll take the luggage to your room. Welcome to the Lee Manor, Sora", Jones said.  
"Can I call you Indy?" Sora asked hopefully.  
"No", came the strict answer, and then Jones disappeared with Sora's luggage.

Riku tugged at Sora's hand to get the boy inside. They stepped through the mud room into a hall that had a floor covered with white tiles and a big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. To the right was an arch that had comfy looking sofas behind it and on the left was another arch that separated the hall from what appeared to be a dining room. On the side was a large staircase that led to the upper floors.

"On the left is the dining room and the kitchen, the living room is on the right and from the door on the back wall you can go to the basement and the conservatory. You'll have plenty of time to explore the house, don't worry. Let's get you settled in", Riku said pulling Sora upstairs.

oOo

"I'm sooooo full!" Sora complained. He was lying on his back on a sofa in Riku's room, rubbing his tummy. "But it was sooooo delicious! I didn't know you could cook that well."  
"I can do anything!" Riku smiled, lifting Sora so that he could sit on the sofa too and then pulling the boy to sit on his lap.  
"Super Riku", Sora giggled. He rubbed his nose against Riku's.  
"Hey, I got something that I have to return to you", Riku whispered. He lifted the crown necklace Sora had given him from around his neck and lowered it around Sora's.  
"I wore it all the time."

Sora smiled. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and pressed his lips against the older boy's.  
"I think I should go take a shower…" Sora said.  
"Hmm… You sure? I could lick you clean…" Riku mumbled against Sora's neck and demonstrated his point by flicking out his tongue and licking the skin there. Sora giggled and squirmed out of Riku's lap.  
"Fine fine…" Riku sighed. Sora giggled.

oOo

"You've got a jacuzzi in there", Sora informed as he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a too-big shirt, probably something he had snitched out of Riku's closet.  
"I know", was all Riku got out of his mouth as he stared at the boy who was oblivious to the fact that he looked utterly gorgeous, and that made him even more sexy.

And then suddenly – possessed by the Devil (or so Riku thought) – Riku lunged forward, grabbed Sora and pushed him roughly against the wall. Sora let out a small squeak. Riku's breath came out as fast pants and he bent down to kiss Sora and fumbled to find the smaller boy's lips and neck with his mouth, squeezing him against the wall and himself.

Sora stretched his back like a cat, letting Riku pull his underwear lower. Riku hastily shoved his hand under Sora's shirt, feeling the hardness of the boy's nipples against his cold fingers. Riku circled his hand around Sora to his back and laid his head against Sora's chest. It was hard for Riku to _breathe_.

Sora still hadn't touched Riku. He had dug his fingers into the wall and bent his head backwards so that he was watching the ceiling.

"Sora… I just want to hold you… I… You're not feeling uncomfortable, are you…?" Riku wasn't making any sense. His voice sounded hoarse. Sora didn't say anything, he just whimpered.

Sora simply lowered both of his hands on Riku's shoulders and pressed his cheek against Riku's. Riku slid his fingers into Sora's hair and pulled his head back so that he could kiss the beautiful being straight on the mouth. Sora whimpered again. He wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and kissed him back. Riku forced his tongue inside Sora's mouth.

The outlines of the room blurred in their minds. Riku ran his fingers slowly up Sora's back, feeling the bumps of his spine. He squeezed Sora's buttocks and pulled him even closer against himself.

Feverish, impatient feelings washed over Riku like the tidal waves. Sora wriggled against the silverette, moving his body in a way that made Riku gasp. Sora nibbled on Riku's ear and worked his fingers down Riku's bare chest, sharp nails scratching Riku's skin. _He's like some kind of a beast_, Riku found himself thinking, but lost even that thought when Sora's hand groped for the zipper of Riku's jeans. Riku moaned and ripped the rest of the underwear off of Sora. They dropped to the floor in a heap.

Riku lifted Sora up and the small boy wrapped his legs around Riku's waist. Sora was so light but still so strong. They fell on the bed. Riku was on top of Sora and got rid of the remaining piece of clothing on Sora's body. Sora's skin felt soft against Riku's. Riku touched Sora's neck with his lips and slid his hand under Sora's neck. Sora's hands slid exploringly down, down, lower and lower until Riku made a low sound in his throat and squeezed Sora's hips feverishly against his own. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Sora", Riku panted and suddenly Sora was straddling his hips and his lightness was unbearable. Riku opened his eyes which he had unknowingly closed, and saw a flash of Sora's face and his body, and he moaned. Sora's lips were parted and he was breathing hastily, as if the air was finishing. His eyes were closed and Riku closed his own, surrendering to the tidal waves as he felt himself easily slide inside Sora, and he was tight and hot and Riku was sure he wouldn't last for long.

Riku's shaking hands desperately grabbed Sora's hips, helping him with the up and down movement. They wrapped around each other, and, as the night dragged it's dark cloak over the world, they made love passionately and heatedly. Riku felt like they had stopped being Riku and Sora and became a single, stronger being that had two hearts instead of one. Sora was chanting Riku's name like a mantra, his body quivering sweetly as he came, _RikuRikuRIKU_ and Riku let out a shout of his own, _Sora_, and filled Sora to the brim.

Sora's fingers, which had made angry red marks on Riku's chest, relaxed and the boy slumped forward, against Riku. Did he pass out or was he just exhausted, Riku didn't know. He was satisfied with just holding Sora against himself, nuzzling his face against the spiky haired boy's brown locks. He didn't want to move, he _wouldn't be able to _move, not for at least a few weeks.

"Sora?" Riku murmured against Sora's ear, his voice sending tremors through Sora's languid body.  
"Mmm…" the boy mumbled.  
"You okay?"  
"Mm… Too tired to speak…"

Riku chuckled. He had never heard that before, Sora was always the first to recover. Riku wasn't complaining though, he was happy to stay in the blissful post coital state he was in.

It took another ten minutes before Sora opened his mouth.  
"Am I heavy?"  
"No, this is good", Riku murmured, preventing Sora from rolling off of him. The silverette closed his eyes again, only to open them in a sudden realization.  
"What exactly were you doing in the shower?" he asked. Sora was quiet for a while.  
"…What do you mean?"  
"You prepared yourself, didn't you?" Riku grinned. Sora lifted himself to his elbows and looked at Riku. As Riku had guessed, his cheeks were tinted red.  
"W-well, yeah, I thought you'd appreciate it…" he mumbled, embarrassed. Riku's grin got wider. "Oh shut up…" Sora huffed. He rolled over to lie beside Riku, on his side with his back towards the silverette. Riku followed the boy, also turning to lie on his side, spooning his Sora.  
"It's good that you did, it didn't even cross my mind just now… I've never lost it like that", Riku pondered.  
"I guess your body missed me too", Sora said and Riku could hear the smile in his voice.  
"It sure did. To be honest, this is the longest time I've spent without sex in my life… well, after I started having sex that is", Riku admitted.  
"That makes you sound like some kind of a playboy", Sora giggled.  
"I am. Was", Riku said.  
"Oh."  
"This is my first serious relationship."  
"Oh…" Sora was quiet for a while. "Then, you've had many, umm, dates?"  
"Too many to count."  
"Do you still, eh, see them?"  
"Deleted every single number immediately when I got home."  
"Oh…" Riku could feel that Sora was about to ask something that the boy didn't know if he wanted the answer to. "Did…Did you have any in Destiny Islands?"

Riku hesitated for a moment.

"I did."  
"After you met me?"  
"A few times. Not after we got together though."  
"I see." Sora paused. "There were rumors, you know, going around the school."  
"What kind of rumors?" Riku asked.  
"That's you'd, uhh, _do it_ with anyone."  
"That's stupid. I'm not a whore."  
"Hmm…"

Riku reached for the blanket and covered then both with it.  
"Go to sleep, Sora", he whispered, tucking the boy tightly against himself.  
"Hmm…" the boy mumbled, and smiled as Riku pressed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

_A/N: Didn't take long, right? Heehee, I'm awsum!_

_Well, yush, I'm in a hurry so I won't miss the bus so the long babbling can wait :P  
_

_Reviewwwwwwwwww and I'll love you forever!_

_Luv,_

_ Lumeton _


	3. Chapter 3

An Exchange Lover

Chapter 3

* * *

"Riku, wake up."

Riku frowned and turned away from the voice. He hadn't slept this well for ages and didn't want to wake up. He searched blindly for the warm body he knew he had gone to sleep with and grumbled when he didn't find it.

"_Riku_!"

Riku opened his eyes and sat up, realizing to whom the voice belonged to, and searched for the brunette with worried eyes.

Sora was on his knees, hovering over Riku and smiling widely.

"Snow", he said.  
"Whuh?" Riku asked, still dazed with sleep, but relieved that Sora was okay.  
"It's snowing!" Sora whispered in a joyful manner, his grin getting even wider and for a moment Riku was afraid Sora would hurt himself. Sora pointed out the window and sure enough, chubby snowflakes were slowly falling from the black sky.  
"You woke me up at", Riku looked at the clock on the nightstand, "3 AM to tell me it's snowing?"

Sora looked confused.  
"Y-yeah?"

Riku shook his head and chuckled.  
"You're so… so Sora!"  
"Come on! Let's go out!"  
"In the middle of the night?"

That's when Riku actually looked at the boy. He couldn't help but crack up. Sora had pulled on his winter jacket and stuffed a beanie on his head.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked. "_Riku_, what is it!"  
"You… You're not wearing any pants!"  
"Sure I am!"  
"Sora, in case you haven't realized, you're in your boxers."

Riku watched the expression on Sora's face change from exhilaration to confusion and then to embarrassment.  
"You're so cute!" Riku laughed. His stomach was starting to hurt.  
"Don't laugh! I was too excited and forgot!"  
"You forgot your _trousers_?"  
"W-well yeah! No big deal!"  
"You'll kill me one day, Sora…" Riku chuckled as he helped Sora remove his jacket. "We'll go out in the morning. After we've slept in. And after we've had breakfast."

Sora pouted.  
"Fine!" he huffed and threw his hat on the ground. "But now you have to bake gingerbread men with me!"

Sora slid under the blanket and turned away from Riku. Riku could hear him 'hmph' and he chuckled. He lay down beside the boy and waited. It didn't take long for Sora to turn around and cuddle against him. Riku smiled.

oOo

"Come _on_ already! How can it take that long for you to eat your breakfast! … No, Riku! Don't take _more_!" Sora cried out as he watched Riku reach for the bacon Sora had fried.  
"Buh ish good!" Riku argued, his mouth full.  
"Gah, Riku, you're impossible! I wanna go out!" Sora said.  
"Fine, fine", Riku grumbled, eyeing longingly at the tasty bacon on the pan.

It didn't take long for Sora to put on his warm winter jacket. He pulled on his brand new pair of winter boots, his neon pink mittens and grinned at Riku.  
"Ready!"

Riku sighed and shook his head. He wrapped a long scarf tightly around Sora's neck and fitted Sora's beanie – which matched with the boy's mittens – on Sora's head.  
"Now you're ready. I don't want those cute ears of yours to fall off!" Riku smiled and proceeded to put on his own clothes as Sora waited anxiously by the door.

"There's a lot of it!" Sora screamed happily as he dove into a pile of pure white, pristine snow. Riku watched the boy roll around in the snow and he had the sudden urge to join him.  
"Come on, Sora, let's go take a walk. I'll show you around", Riku said, helping Sora up.

oOo

"Gods, Sora, we're all wet!"

They stumbled in, cold, wet and sniffling, after spending many hours outside. They had walked around the neighborhood – well, Sora actually ran – and made snow angels, a snow man and even engaged in a snowball fight against some kids in the park.

Sora's cheeks were bright red from the cold air and his mittens – and everything else too for that matter – were soaked, but the boy had a happy expression on his face.  
"That was fun!" Sora grinned, and Riku couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing those cold cheeks.  
"Let's get you warm", Riku whispered. They shed their wet clothing and suddenly Jones was there, handing them towels to dry their hair with.

After half an hour they were sitting on the couch, dressed in new, warm clothes and had mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. The TV was on, and Sora's eyes were glued to a comedy show.

"Ack! Too hot!" Sora cried out and eyed the mug in his hands like it had betrayed him. Riku chuckled and set his own cup down. He took Sora's own from his hands and set that one on the table too.  
"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself", Riku grinned. He kissed Sora's nose softly and crawled on top of the boy.  
"Wow, how original, now I see how you managed to get all those dates", Sora giggled.  
"Yeah, I'm good, aren't I?"  
"No, that was as cheesy as cheesy can get."  
"Okay, well how about this one: Do you know what winks and screws like a tiger?"  
"No", Sora giggled. Riku winked. "Noooo way! That was horrible!" Sora laughed.  
"Fine, then, your turn. Let's hear it."  
"OH GOD! _OH GOD!_" Sora moaned.  
"W-what are you –"  
"Oh, I'm just practicing."

Riku stared at Sora for a while. Then he grinned.  
"Oh. Oh, you… you!" Riku laughed.  
"Speechless?"  
"Very. I'm embarrassed . I feel like I should go mope in a corner…"  
"No, no, you can stay. But the shirt's gotta go. Nice jeans by the way. Can I test the zipper?" Sora asked, licking his lips.  
"Fine. Fine! You won. I had better be the only one that hears those from you though!" Riku chuckled.

"Of course", Sora smiled.  
"Good. And now I think your lips need some massaging." Riku pressed his mouth on Sora's and the brunette's giggles were stifled.

"I really did miss you, Sora", Riku whispered.  
"Even though I nearly called six times a day?"  
"I wouldn't have minded even if we had talked 24/7!"

Sora set his hands on both sides of Riku's face and framed the silverette's face with his hands.  
"You're perfect, did you know?" Sora asked and kissed his boyfriend.  
"You're more perfect. The most perfect!"  
"I love you."  
"I love you more." Riku grinned. "Now what do you say we play 'Spank the Brunette'?"

* * *

_A/N: Yes. Yes I know. It's short. I apologize. It doesn't have any point really. I know that too. Did I say I'm sorry?_

_This is just a short little filling I decided to put up before actually going to the point. Don't murder me!_

_Review! Please! Pretty please with sugar on top!_

_And if you do, please tell me what you think is the best/worst pick up line ever! While I was writing this, I remembered a few and they're just so funny! :D_

_Oh, did the sun come out or did you just review?_

_Lots and lots of love,_

_Lumeton_


	4. Chapter 4

An Exchange Lover

Chapter 4

* * *

Sora hummed as he bustled about in the kitchen. Riku's lunch box was almost ready, the only thing missing was the muffin.

Riku still had a few weeks of school left before the holidays, and that meant Sora had to spend the afternoons alone. Sora was actually pretty excited; He would get to play house. He could pretend Riku was going to work, and he could clean the house and make food, and then he'd be welcoming Riku home with a kiss.

Sora startled as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist.  
"Riku! You scared me!" Sora giggled as Riku tickled him by nuzzling his neck. The silverette smelled like shampoo and soap, so he had just taken a shower.  
"You should've slept in," Riku murmured.  
"But then I wouldn't have been able to make your lunch!"  
"You made me lunch? What is it?" Riku asked, trying to peek inside the green lunchbox.  
"It's a surprise," Sora smiled.  
"I've never had homemade lunch with me in school, and we don't have free meals like in your school, so I've always just grabbed something on the way to school or bought a sandwich from the school cafeteria."  
"Never had homemade lunch?"  
"I'm lazy in the mornings."  
"Yes, I can see that. Could you please stop leaning on me, you're heavy…"

Riku licked Sora's ear and moved back to sit on the kitchen counter.  
"Ooh, muffins!" Riku noticed and reached out to take one from the plate Sora had set them on. He was rewarded with a quick slap on his fingers.  
"Ow…"  
"You shouldn't eat something so sweet for breakfast. Your breakfast is already on the table," Sora said.

oOo

"Oh, I'm so gonna be late!" Riku sighed as he hurried to put his jacket on.  
"I'm sorry," Sora giggled. Riku grinned at Sora.  
"I'll be back at about half past three," Riku said and snatched his car keys.  
"Wait wait wait!" Sora said, and then stood on his tiptoes to press his lips against Riku's. Riku smiled and kissed Sora's already kiss-swollen lips.  
"Mm, and now, before you try to convince me to stay again, I'll go," Riku chuckled, making Sora pout.  
"Have a good day," Sora said.  
"You too."

Sora sighed as the door closed. Now what?  
"Oh, Sora, did the young master leave already?" Sora heard Jones' voice. The man was carrying a bag of what looked like laundry. Sora smiled.  
"Yeah."  
"I was almost sure you had made Riku skip school today," Jones said.  
"H-how did you…?"  
"I wasn't that far away," Jones said, tapping his ear. Sora blushed.  
"Don't worry, it's not an unusual sound in this house," Jones said and gave a laugh. His smile died as he looked at Sora. "Yeah, shouldn't have said that…"  
"O-oh, sorry, I knew he has…well…but hearing about it –"  
"I understand. Well, I have to go put these in the laundry machine –"  
"Oh! I'll do that!" Sora said, smiling excitedly.  
"You'll… wash the young master's clothes?" Jones asked, confused.  
"I've always wanted someone to make food for and whose clothes I can wash and… well, I'd be happy to help around the house, I mean, do the laundry and cook and clean…" Sora started.  
"I really hope you'll stay with the young master, you're so much different from all the others he has… well… He's been talking about you every day since he came back. He hasn't been this happy since, well, ever," Jones said.  
"I love him," Sora said, grinning. He reached for the laundry bag. "I'll put these into the washing machine."

oOo

"Hello," Sora greeted the man sitting next to him. He was in the bus. In his hurry to leave for school in the morning, Riku had forgotten his lunch. Jones had given Sora the directions and now the boy was on his way to Riku's school.

The man beside Sora grumbled something and hid behind his newspaper. Sora shrugged and looked around. A woman sitting on the other side of the aisle was looking at Sora.  
"Hi!" Sora said and smiled. The woman turned his eyes away. Sora frowned.

_Oh, this is my stop_, he thought and got off the bus. Jones had been right when he said Riku's school would be easy to find. It was huge. Sora walked in the gates, making his way towards the front doors.

The halls were pretty much empty and Sora figured everyone was in class. _How am I supposed to ever find him_?

Suddenly, a high bell sound rang, startling Sora and students started pouring out of the classrooms. _There's more people here than on the public beach on Destiny Islands!_

"E-Excuse me… Um, excuse me… Could you tell me…Would you happen to know…" It seemed impossible to get the attention of anyone. Sora kept bumping into people, earning angry looks from the students. "Sorry… I'm sorry…" _Why did I have to forget my cellphone?_

"Are you lost?"

Sora turned around to see a short, black-haired girl with a friendly grin on her face.  
"W-what?"  
"Are you new here? Lost?"  
"I'm looking for Riku Lee…"  
"Ri? Come this way!" The girl took Sora's hand and pulled the boy with her.

"Sora?" The familiar voice made Sora grin and he lifted his gaze to see Riku talking with some people. "What are you doing here?"

Riku pressed a kiss on Sora's forehead.  
"You forgot this," Sora said and pulled the lunchbox out of his bag. Riku smiled.  
"Thank you!"  
"So _this_ is Sora? He's cute!" the girl said.  
"Sora, this is Yuffie."  
"Nice to meet you, Sora! I've heard a lot about you!"  
"Nice to meet you too!"

"Not gonna introduce us?" said a boy with blueish gray hair.  
"No," Riku said.  
"I'm Sora!" Sora grinned.  
"Zexion. That's Marluxia," the boy said. Sora looked at the other boy standing beside Zexion.  
"Oh my gods, I love your hair!" Sora cried out. The boy's hair was _pink_. Bright hot pink.  
"Um…I like your beanie and mittens…"  
"Thanks!"

"Come on, Sora, those two aren't important…" Riku mumbled and pulled Sora with him. Yuffie followed them, bouncing with each step.

oOo

Sora had a little bounce in his step as he shopped for groceries in a store near Riku's school. He had spent the lunch break with Riku.  
"Onions… Tomatoes… Oh, oranges for vitamin C!" Sora mumbled as he picked items into his basket. He was so concentrated to his task he didn't notice someone was standing in front of him and he bumped into the person.  
"Oh! I'm so so –"  
"Sora? Sora, it's you!"

Sora lifted his gaze and looked into familiar green eyes.  
"A-Aki!"  
"Wow, I hoped we'd run into each other, but for it to happen so literally! Hey, you got time?" Aki asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, Riku isn't home until 3:30 pm."  
"Well, then, how about that coffee?"

Soon Sora was sitting with Aki in a café. The waiter came to take their orders.  
"I'll have a cappuccino," Aki said. Sora glanced at the menu that was filled with all kinds of drinks.  
"Um…"  
"Let me?" Aki asked and Sora nodded. "One white peppermint hot chocolate." The waiter nodded and left.  
"So, how did I do?"  
"I'm impressed!" Sora laughed.  
"A lucky guess. So, how's, um, Riku?" Aki asked.  
"He's good. I found out he lives in a manor."  
"Wow… And you've settled in all right?"  
"Yeah. And I just love the snow!" Sora cried out.  
"It's a bit annoying to have to put so much clothes on, though."  
"True… At least now I know what it would feel like to be a marshmallow."

Aki laughed.

oOo

"Sora! Where were you? I've been trying to call you!" Riku said immediately as Sora entered the house. Sora looked at the clock. _5:30 pm… oops_.  
"I'm sorry, I left my cell here. I met Aki and we went to have some coffee and hot chocolate and I lost track of time," Sora explained and hung his clothes up.  
"I've been so worried. You said you were going straight home and I thought… Who's Aki?" Riku asked suddenly, frowning.  
"He's the guy I talked with in the airplane, you remember?"  
"Tall, black hair, good looking?"  
"Yeah."  
"I remember. You… What did you talk about?" Riku asked and followed Sora as the boy went to put the groceries in the kitchen.  
"Just stuff, nothing in particular," Sora shrugged. "Have you eaten? I'll start making the food now."  
"No, I didn't eat yet. So…how old is he?"  
"Aki? I don't know, I guess, 20 something? Two or three maybe," Sora answered and started cutting the onions. Then he paused. "Riiiikuuu, are you jealous?"  
"Jealous? No, I just… Well, you must admit it's a bit suspicious."  
"What is?"  
"Well, there's only one thing a guy that age would want from a boy like you."  
"You don't even know if he likes guys!"  
"Well, does he?"  
"He's bisexual. But it doesn't matter, Aki's nice and he knows I got you so…"  
"He's acting nice to get into your pants."

Sora slammed the knife on the table.  
"God, sometimes you just annoy me –"  
"Yeah, well you annoy me too. I mean how can you be so _naïve_!"  
"What, _I'm _naïve, you're the one being childish!"  
"Radiant Garden is not Destiny Islands, Sora. The people here are different. You wouldn't understand!"  
"I wouldn't understand? What is that supposed to mean? That I'm stupid?"  
"No, that's not what I…"  
"Well, then _what_? I'm not an idiot, Riku, and I think I can choose my friends just fine!"  
"I'm just telling you to be careful with him…"  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! Make your own food, I'm not hungry."

With that, Sora stomped away. Riku swore and kicked the leg of the table, instantly regretting it as he felt pain radiating up his leg. "Goddamnit!"

* * *

_A/N: Reviewers get muffins!_

_Lotsa luv, Lumeton_


	5. Chapter 5

An Exchange Lover

Chapter 5

_A/N: Took my sweet time, didn't I?_

_Oh, and, I got a review from SHR0UD asking me not to recycle the rape plot from Student. Just wanted to say I wasn't intending to :D So no worries there, love!_

_So, enjoy the story._

* * *

"Sora, you still angry?", Riku whispered as he climbed beside Sora on the bed. Sora had been sulking all evening in Riku's room, and every time Riku had tried to talk to him, he'd glare so hard that finally Riku got too scared to enter the room.

Now Sora was lying on the bed, his back to Riku, and Riku had taken a deep breath and decided to join the boy under the covers. He didn't want to fall asleep before they had made up.

"It depends", Sora said after a while.  
"Depends on what?"  
"Whether you admit I'm right."

Riku sighed.  
"I just worry about you. You can't trust the people here like you would in Destiny Islands."  
"Yeah, I understand what you mean. But you should trust me. I'm not as 'naïve' as I appear to be."  
"Fair enough. It's just that you're so cute and I'd be amazed if he didn't find you attractive… But, does this mean you're not angry anymore?"  
"Hmm, I dunno… But you can always try complimenting me some more."

Now Riku could hear the smile in Sora's voice.  
"Personally, I think we should do some making up", Riku whispered in Sora's ear.  
"I thought we already made up."  
"Yeah", Riku murmured as he turned Sora on his back and slid on top of him, "But the verbal making up is only a part of it."

Sora giggled.

oOo

"You awake yet?"

Riku grumbled as he heard Sora's voice. He didn't want to wake up just yet.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep! You have school", Sora said. Riku moaned as Sora wriggled around. The silverette's member was nestled snugly between Sora's buttocks.  
"I don't wanna. Let's stay in the bed and sleep and have some more sex…" Riku mumbled, still half asleep. Sora blushed.  
"_Riku_!"

Sora huffed when Riku just closed his eyes again.

"I guess I won't be cooking today after all…" Sora said, grinning. Riku was up in an instant.  
"Okay, see? I'm up! You got me", Riku sighed, heading for the bathroom. Sora couldn't stop his eyes from roaming on Riku's body. Riku grinned when he noticed Sora was looking at him.

"You sure you don't just want to get back in the bed and we can –"  
"Oh, just go!" Sora cried out, throwing a pillow at Riku. Riku dodged the flying bag of fluff and disappeared into the bathroom, sniggering.

Sora considered going back to sleep, but got up, following his boyfriend to the shower. Riku turned to look at him as he heard him step under the warm water with him.

"Hey. No funny business", Sora warned, narrowing his eyes.  
"No quickies?" Riku asked, disappointed.  
"Why are you so horny!"  
"Because you weren't with me for months!"  
"So now it's my fault?"  
"Yes. Yours."

Sora grinned mischievously, making Riku's grin vanish.  
"What are you…?"

Sora pressed himself against the taller boy, sliding his nails down Riku's chest. He kissed and licked his way from Riku's lips to his chest, continuing down and finally dropping on his knees.

Sora nibbled on the skin on Riku's inner thighs, carefully avoiding the place he knew Riku wanted his mouth on. Riku groaned, frustrated, as he slid his fingers in Sora's hair, tugging impatiently.

Sora heard Riku's sharp intake of breath as he stuck out his tongue and dragged it all the way from the base of the silverette's member to the head, wetting the shaft and then flicking his tongue in the slit.

Riku clenched and unclenched his fist in Sora's hair, making low sounds in his throat. Sora looked up at him and blushed as he realized Riku was staring at the brunette, eyes clouded with lust. Sora knew Riku liked watching him, so he locked his eyes with the silverette's.

Sora wrapped his lips around the head, suckling slightly, before sliding more of Riku inside his mouth. The brunette moaned, the vibrations sending tremors up Riku's spine. He curled his fist around what he couldn't fit in his mouth, set his other hand on Riku's thigh for support and bobbed his head, tongue drawing patterns along the member and cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

Riku growled, his grip on Sora's hair getting tighter, but even then, he didn't force Sora. Sora could feel the tenseness of Riku's muscles under his hand and knew he wanted to buck into Sora's mouth. Riku was probably thinking about the time Riku had bucked up, making Sora choke and gag and cough, and his eyes had teared up, and Riku had refused to continue after that.

Sora pulled his mouth away with a pop and slid his tongue on the underside of Riku's member. He teased the head with his thumb and let his breath ghost over it as he let his jaw rest. He lapped and nibbled at the head, and suddenly the long, pale body of the silver-haired beauty tensed up, and with a curse Riku came on Sora's face and mouth. Sora licked his lips, the taste making his head spin.

"How was it?" Sora asked, always eager to hear compliments. Riku let his fingers in Sora's hair relax, smoothing out the boy's wet hair. The older one lifted Sora's chin, making him stand up. The brunette was wrapped in a hug.

"I loved it. I love you", Riku whispered, stroking Sora's hair gently, in contrast to the harsh tugging he had been doing earlier.  
"Does your mouth hurt?" Riku asked, kissing the side of the smaller boy's jaw.  
"A little. It's been a while."  
"It certainly has", Riku murmured, making Sora giggle. Sora loved it when Riku's voice became low and husky after coming. It made Sora's skin tingle.

"My legs feel like jelly", Riku said, turning so that he was leaning his back against the cold chalk-white marble wall. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, setting his gaze on the boy. His eyes were half closed to prevent water from going into them, and the sensual look made Sora shiver.

Riku looked like a Greek sculpture. His pale, smooth skin competed with the marble wall behind him. His muscles were lean and perfectly sculptured, and Sora laid his hand on Riku's chest. Sora spread his fingers, watching how his tan skin contrasted with Riku's pale one.

"What are you thinking of?" Sora could feel the vibrations of the low voice under his fingers. Sora looked up at Riku's aquamarine eyes.  
"You're so pretty", Sora said and laid his head on Riku's chest, "Beautiful."

Riku's quiet laugh was a silent grumble inside Riku's chest. Sora felt it rather than heard it. Riku hugged Sora tighter to himself and leaned his chin on the brown haired head.

"You're gonna be late from school", Sora said after a moment of silence.  
"Oh, isn't that just too bad?" Riku said in a mock disappointed tone. Sora laughed and patted Riku's behind.  
"Come on, you should hurry up", Sora said. He pulled away from his boyfriend and turned to wash himself. Riku let out a disappointed sigh.  
"Fine, fine, fine…" he grumbled. Sora looked at him, his eyes narrowed warningly.  
"I said okay!" Riku defended himself. Sora returned to what he was doing and Riku smiled.

oOo

The bell chimed as Sora stepped in the Carmine. It was the same café he had visited with Aki. He had liked the quietness of the place, and now, having finished his shopping, he had decided to come there again.

Only now the place was full of people. Sora grumbled under his breath. He had already came this far, he wasn't going to leave now.

Sora spotted a girl around his age, sitting in a corner table alone. He walked towards her.  
"E-excuse me, is this free?" Sora asked, biting his lip.  
"Whatever", the girl said, not even looking up at him. The girl was busy reading a book.

Sora sat down with his hot chocolate, taking off his jacket and hat. He wasn't used to just sitting so close to a person and not talk with them, as that wasn't the done thing in Destiny Islands.  
"U-um, so, what are you reading?" Sora asked timidly.  
"School stuff", was the short answer. The girl checked her phone and scowled.  
"W-what subject?"

The girl sighed loudly.  
"Look, if you think –"  
The girl stopped talking when she looked at Sora. The girl was absolutely beautiful, with green eyes and dark, perfectly curled hair.  
"O-oh…umm… You aren't hitting on me, are you?"

Sora blinked.  
"H-hitting on you? No way! No, I mean, it's not that you aren't pretty and all… Because you are! Ah…" Sora was flustered. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm gay."

The girl giggled.  
"And I'm Mika."  
"N-no! Eh… Sora", Sora said, blushing.  
"Nice to meet you, Sora."

Her smile was beautiful.

oOo

Riku hummed quietly as his car neared the gates of the Lee Manor. The day had felt entirely too long, and his mind had constantly wandered to the shower in the morning.

Riku drove into the yard. He was about to continue on to the garage, but something pink caught his eyes. _Sora_?

Riku squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. He could make out the boy's pink beanie, and that was definitely the boy's jacket. It looked like Sora was lying in a pile of snow.

_Oh my god, Sora_!

Riku opened the car door as he sprinted towards the boy. He was on his back, eyes closed.

"Sora? Sora!" Riku shouted, panic edging its way into his voice. The boy lifted his head.  
"Riiiii_kuuuu_!" the brunette cried out, sitting up and grinning madly.  
"_What_ were you doing! You scared the shit outta me!" Riku panted, setting his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.  
"I was shoveling the snow, but I got tired, so I was resting", Sora explained. He lunged at Riku, knocking him down as he hugged him.

"I made a friend today!" Sora said excitedly, sitting on Riku's stomach.  
"That's nice", Riku said, his voice sounding slightly suspicious.  
"Her name is Mika", Sora informed.  
"Oh thank God it's a girl!" Riku sighed, relieved. Sora frowned.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh, no, nothing!"  
"Tell me!"  
"It's just, I don't think I want to have any more rivals."

Sora huffed.  
"Get it into that thick head of yours that Aki isn't like that!" Sora said, grabbing a handful of snow and rubbing it against Riku's face.  
"Gah!" Riku roared, struggling to get away from the clutches of the brunette. Sora got up and sprinted towards the front door, laughing like a maniac, with Riku close behind him.

"I'll get you for that! Argh, that boy!"

* * *

_A/N: Reviews are candy._

_-Lumeton_


	6. Chapter 6

An Exchange Lover

Chapter 6

_A/N: Heyaa, Lumeton is back with chapter 6!_

_SkullyTheRabbit asked how many chapters I was going to write, and to be honest, I'm not too sure. I know it's about 10-ish, but probably more. Not as many as in Student though. I tried counting it in my head but I'm sure I forgot something ._

_And I have to say, I've never gotten a review as funny as Gxmwp's xD Though I'm not sure what it means ^^" My story is ridiculous? Or something in it was funny? Oh well xD_

_Okay, no more babbling..._

* * *

"Shopping?"

Sora nodded. He had been intending to buy new jeans for himself for a few weeks now, and since he had heard how huge the malls in Radiant Garden were, he wanted Riku to take him shopping.

"I haven't finished my homework yet", Riku said. The silverette knew it was no use. The moment Sora would unleash the power of his pleading puppy dog eyes, Riku would be done for. Sora could have made him dance _Thriller_ in front of his whole school dressed in a tutu with those eyes!

"But it's Friday! Pretty please, Riku? With me on top?" But, Riku was surprised to realize the boy wasn't going to use his puppy eyes. Instead, Sora twirled a strand of Riku's hair around his finger, looking up at the older one under his long lashes. Riku shivered at the seductive gaze. The boy wasn't using his puppy eyes of doom, but this new strategy was equally as effective.

"Fine, fine", Riku sighed. To be honest, he would've said yes anyway.  
"Love you!" Sora chirped, flashing his goofy smile. Riku chuckled.  
"Mhm, you better", Riku answered, making the other pout.

It didn't take long for them to pack themselves into Riku's car. Sora had purposefully left all his change at Riku's house and taken only his cash card with him, so Riku would have to treat him to ice cream. Not that Sora didn't have other ways of getting the silverette to do as he wanted.

Sora let out an evil giggle, making Riku look sharply at him.  
"You scare me sometimes", Riku stated matter of factly.  
"I know. It keeps you in your place", the boy answered smugly.  
"You've got me wrapped around that cute little finger of yours, and you know it, don't you?" Riku said, smiling.  
"Of course I do! What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't know how to get you to do stuff for me?"  
"If that's how you want to play it, then take this: I'll get you to do anything I want just by mentioning cakes or ice cream. Or anything sweet for that matter", Riku said, smiling.

Sora was quiet for a while and even though Riku wasn't looking at the boy, he could feel the pout the boy was wearing and he grinned, knowing Sora couldn't say anything to deny it.  
"You're quite pleased with yourself, aren't you?" the boy said at last.  
"Why yes, I am."  
"It's not my fault I love sweet things…" the boy mumbled.  
"You're so cute!" Riku squealed with a voice no one but Sora had had the privilege of hearing.  
"Go away", was the swift answer.  
"You do realize that if I went away, you'd have to walk to the mall?"  
"Smart-butt", Sora grumbled.  
"What is _that_!" Riku roared with laughter.  
"Oh shut up, it's not funny!"  
"It so is!"  
"I'm not talking to you anymore!" Sora screamed.  
"Oh come on, Sora, I'm just playing with you. You say cute things", Riku leaned down to kiss Sora's forehead.  
"Watch the road, you maniac!"

Riku's mobile phone started ringing. Riku lifted one hand off the steering wheel and dug his phone out of his pocket. The silverette glanced at the caller ID. He frowned, silenced the phone and slipped it back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Sora asked, his curiosity awakened.  
"I just don't want to talk while driving. I'll call them back", Riku said, flashing a smile.  
"Right", Sora said, not missing the fact the other boy hadn't answered his question.

oOo

"Do you like them?" Sora asked, twirling in front of the mirror.  
"They're okay, but I still think you should try these", Riku said, holding out another pair of jeans.  
"I told you, I'm not –"  
"Strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce and sprinkles?"

Sora shut his mouth with an audible pop, grabbed the jeans Riku was holding and disappeared back into the fitting room. Riku sniggered.

Riku listened to the shuffling inside the small fitting room.  
"Riku, I don't think this is the right size…" Sora mumbled.  
"I know your size perfectly well."  
"I look ridiculous", Sora sighed and stepped out.

Riku's mouth fell open.  
"We're taking those", he said, with a sense of finality in his words.

"You don't think I look ridiculous?" Sora asked, turning to look at his back from the mirror.  
"If ridiculous means absolutely mouth-watering, then yes. You look utterly ridiculous. Never seen anything as ridiculous. We're taking them."

The jeans were as tight as tight can get, and Sora had a nagging suspicion, that Riku had taken them from the women's side of the shop. Sora wouldn't have been able to fit even a piece of paper in the pockets of the jeans. Though, Sora did have to admit, his behind looked rather good in them… Maybe Riku was right and he should try something different. Sora giggled. Cloud would never let him go out in jeans like these.

"I'm not sure I can walk in these", Sora said.  
"Try this on too", Riku said suddenly, thrusting a shirt in the boys hands and pushing him back into the fitting room.

Sora looked at himself from the mirror. The shirt Riku had picked was a tight black short-sleeved turtleneck shirt. _Does he have a fetish for tight clothes?_ Sora wondered. The shirt was so tight it showed a strip of his lower abdomen. Sora stepped outside.

"Are you sure about this, 'cause I'm pretty sure this is too sma –"

Sora didn't get to finish his sentence before he was pushed back inside the fitting room, with Riku joining him.

Five minutes later, the shop assistants watched as the two boys emerged from the fitting room, one grinning smugly and the other blushing furiously, lips kiss-swollen. Sora shuffled to the cash desk and dropped the pair of tight-as-hell jeans on it, as well as the black turtleneck.  
"I'll take these!" he said eagerly, thanking heavens that the shop assistant pretended as if she didn't know Sora had just been making out in the fitting room.

"I knew I'd convince you", Riku grinned.

oOo

"God, Sora, it's everywhere. We should've just sat down while you eat it!" Riku sighed, taking a napkin and cleaning Sora's hand.

"It's melting!" Sora squealed, trying to catch the melted ice cream with his tongue before it dropped to the floor.  
"You're unbelievable… Making a mess like this…"  
"Well it's not my fault it's melting!"

Riku pulled Sora to one of the many benches in the mall.  
"Here, sit. Lemme take that", Riku said, taking Sora's jacket from the boy's hands so that he was free to eat the ice cream.

"You want some?" Sora asked, holding out his ice cream. His hands were covered in the sweet suff.  
"Mmm", Riku nodded, grabbing the wrist of Sora's free hand and flicking his tongue out to lick the sweet treat off his fingers. Sora watched him, unwittingly licking his lips. Riku smiled and pressed a sugary kiss on Sora's lips.

"Finish your ice cream. I want to see if I can find any new clothes for myself too", Riku said, and continued to watch the boy lick his ice cream.

Riku's phone vibrated. Because Sora was sitting so close to Riku, the brunette could feel the vibration against his thigh too.

Riku dug out his phone. After pressing a few buttons, he frowned a bit.

"Aren't you the popular one", Sora said, grinning.  
"Mmm. Some people just don't know when to stop", the older one growled.  
"Did something happen?" Sora asked.  
"No, no, don't worry about it", Riku said, forcing a smile.

"I'm done!" Sora announced, cleaning his hands on a napkin Riku offered him. "And my clothes are still clean."  
"That's my Sora", Riku praised, his voice sounding like he was talking to a five-year-old. Riku ruffled the brunette spikes.  
"Oh shush", the boy grumbled.

Then something caught Sora's eyes. He had seen that red handbag somewhere else.  
"Oh! Riku, look, it's Mika!" Sora squealed, standing up and running towards the girl.

"Mika!" Sora shouted, making the dark haired girl turn to look at him. The girl smiled.  
"Sora, hey."  
"Riku, this is Mika –" Sora started, turning around to introduce Riku. But the silverette was nowhere to be seen. "Oh. Where did he run off to?"  
"So you're here with your boyfriend?" Mika asked.  
"Yeah. And he made me buy these really tight jeans. I'd show you, but Riku has them", Sora said, shrugging. "So, what are you doing here?"  
"Just meeting up with some friends."  
"So, did you clear things up with that guy you told me about?" Sora asked. Mika shook her head.  
"No, not yet. I'm getting the feeling I was played. I really liked him too, but now it feels like he's pretending I don't even exist", Mika sighed. "Ah, well, I'm sorry I'm whining about this."  
"No, it's ok, that's what friends are for", Sora said, offering her a toothy grin. Mika giggled.  
"But hey, I gotta go, my friends are waiting. Would you like to swap phone numbers? I never got a chance to ask it before and I enjoy talking with you."  
"Sure!" Sora smiled, handing Mika his phone while he saved his own number in Mika's.

Suddenly Sora's face fell.  
"I never asked Aki's number!" he cried out. Mika looked at him oddly.  
"Oh, sorry, was thinking out loud…" Sora mumbled, embarrassed.  
"You're cute", Mika giggled. He handed Sora his phone back. "Well, see you around! Call me sometime?"  
"I will. Bye bye!"

When Mika left, Sora turned around to look for Riku.  
"Where did that turkey head run off to…" Sora mumbled, as he returned back to the bench Riku and he had been sitting on earlier. Sora scanned his surrounding, getting annoyed at his boyfriend. How could he just leave without saying anything?

"A ha!" Sora shouted, spotting his silver-haired lover coming out of a shop.  
"_Riiii_kuuu!" Sora whined as he ran towards the silverette. "Why did you leave? I wanted to introduce you to Mika!"  
"Oh, I…. I'm sorry, I saw something I wanted to buy for you", Riku said. Sora frowned.  
"Is everything okay?" The boy asked, his perceptive eyes noticing something was bothering Riku.  
"Of course everything's ok. Why wouldn't it be?" Riku smiled, kissing Sora's forehead. Just as Sora was turning around, he gripped the boys arm to make the boy look at him again."I love you, you know that?"  
"Ah, Riku, don't get all mushy on me!"  
"Sora!" Riku said loudly, his grip on Sora's arm tightening. "You know that, right? Don't you? You know I love you?"  
"S-sure, I know that, Riku, what is this?" Sora furrowed his brows, laying his hand gently on top of the hand Riku used to squeeze his arm.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. You're important to me. I love you", Riku smiled gently, pulling Sora into a hug.  
"I love you too, Riku", Sora whispered.

* * *

_A/N: Dun dun dun dun! *giggle*_

_Yups yups, I could babble for ages, but maybe I'll just shut up for a change :D_

_Leave lots and lots of reviews. For me, they're a medicine that makes my fingers type faster!_


	7. Chapter 7

An Exchange Lover

Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm back! With the seventh chappie! I'm kinda having the feeling I'm going so slow with the storyline, but I like writing Riku and Sora in this and don't want it to endddd yet D: Bear with me? I'll give it a boost soon!_

_And!_

_Thank you thank you THANK YOU for the awsum reviews, they warm my aching heart! I'm not just talking about Lover, but Student and Flight Cancelled and Accidents too! I've been dreaming up a few other stories too, but I'm not sure if I wanna make them oneshots or longer ones... Plus, if I write those, then Lover with take longer to update... Ahh, so difficult!_

_But!_

_A big thank you for all. Even those who don't review. Just seeing that someone has read my stories or alerted them or ANYTHING, it makes me want to cry! I mean, people read MY stories? MINE? ;.; Yush, now I'm getting all mushy... I'll go wipe my happy tears and you read the chapter, ok?_

* * *

"So?"

The look on Sora's face was expectant, Riku noticed, as he took his eyes away from the road to glance at the boy. He had an enthusiastic glint in his eyes.

"So what?" Riku asked, after waiting a moment to see if the boy was going to continue.

"So what did you get me?" Sora asked, frowning as if he thought his question had been very clear.  
"What did I get you?"

Sora huffed. Riku could sense his frustration.

"You said you wanted to buy me something! What did you get me?"

Riku gulped.

"O-oh, um… I'll give it to you later!"

Sora's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
"All right, fine…"

The rest of the ride was silent. Riku was deep in thought. Sora looked at the crease forming between Riku's brows and wondered if he had said something wrong.

The absent-minded expression was still on Riku's face as Riku parked and reached for the bags on the back seat. Sora pouted and got out of the car after Riku had, running to catch up to him. Sora was sure that Riku sometimes forgot Sora's legs wasn't as long as his were.

"Did you eat anything, or should I heat up the food?" Jones asked, appearing in front of them as they entered the house. Jones stared in confusion as Riku strode past him, towards the stairs leading upstairs.

"Is everything ok?" Jones asked.  
"Yeah, I think. We'll be down to eat soon!" Sora smiled and rushed to catch Riku, who had already hopped the stairs up. The silverette was already in his room when Sora finally caught him.

"What's up with you! Does this have something to do with what you said before? If I knew I loved you?"Sora asked. Riku dumped the bags on the bed.  
"No, that was nothing", Riku mumbled.  
"Then _what_ are you sulking about!" Sora cried out.

Riku sighed and ran his fingers through his silver hair, his eyes avoiding Sora's.  
"I'm not sulking. I'm… I'm embarrassed…"

Sora was silent for a while. Now that he looked closely, he could see that Riku's cheeks had a bit more colour to them as usual. Sora hadn't even known that Riku could blush.

"You're embarrassed?" Sora asked, wanting to confirm he had heard right.

Riku nodded.

"Might I ask why?"

Riku stared at the white carpet covering the floor, and then sighed again.

"It's because of the thing I bought you."

Oh. Now Sora was curious.

"Is it something perverted?" Sora asked, blushing a bit. Riku looked at him, grinning.  
"I wouldn't be embarrassed if it was."

Sora rolled his eyes. Riku shuffled over to the shopping bags on the bed, fishing out a small bag. It was the first time Sora even noticed it was there. The brunette stepped closer to Riku, sitting beside the silverette on the bed.

"Here."

The bag was thrust into Sora's hands, and Sora gingerly put his hand in it, his fingers wrapping around a small box with a velvety surface.

"What is this?" Sora asked, holding a square black box in his hands. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Riku frowned at the boy.  
"Stop joking around. I can take it back if intend to make fun of me."

Sora giggled.  
"Alright, I'm sorry."

The box made a slight click as it opened, revealing a beautiful piece of jewellery. It was a silver bracelet, with aqua colored stones imbedded in it, stones exactly the color of Riku's eyes. It was so pretty, that Sora was afraid to touch it.

"Is it…for me?" Sora asked quietly.  
"Y-yeah, I thought… I wanted to get you a necklace at first. This is gonna sound so stupid, but I wanted you to have something from me, that would rest close to your heart, but since you already have the necklace from your mom, I got you this instead. I didn't know if you'd like it, or if you'd think it's too, well, girly, but I thought it'd look good on you. I thought, if you wore it, you'd see it all the time, and think of me", Riku babbled, nervous.  
"You were embarrassed because of this?" Sora asked. Riku nodded, averting his gaze. Sora set his hand on Riku's. "I love it. It's beautiful."

Riku looked at the brunette. The boy's smile radiated happiness, and Riku smiled when he saw it.  
"You…really?"

Sora nodded, looking down at the bracelet. He lifted it out of the box and slid it around his right wrist.

"Thank you, Riku. I love you."

There was a tear glistening in the corner of Sora's eye. The brunette's hand shot up quickly to wipe it away, and he let out a nervous laugh.

"Now I'm embarrassed… Crying like this…" Sora mumbled.

Riku smiled, lifting his hand to caress Sora's cheek, making the boy lean his head against Riku's hand. The tip of Sora's pink tongue darted out to wet the boy's rosy lips. Riku leaned in, closing his eyes as his lips made contact to Sora's. He slowly drew his tongue across the other's, and the boy lightly parted his lips.

Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, running the fingers of his other hand through the boy's hair. Riku swirled his tongue around Sora's, and the boy sighed quietly. The older one lightly sucked on Sora's tongue, wrestling with it gently, and playfully tugged it.

Riku pulled the boy to sit on his lap, the velvety box clattering from Sora's lap to the floor. The boy wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, wriggling around until he found a comfortable position. Riku tickled the roof of Sora's mouth with the tip of his tongue, and Sora moaned. Sora felt Riku rub the exposed skin on his hip with his thumb, and Sora rolled his hips against Riku's, the silverette making a low sound in his throat.

Riku pulled back to nibble on Sora's lips. He was just going to push the boy on the bed, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Master Riku, Sora, the food is getting cold", came Jones' voice. Riku growled.  
"We're coming!" Sora giggled as he hopped off of Riku's lap, grabbing the older one's hand and pulling him up. "Come on, I'm hungry!"

oOo

"How did you get my number?" Sora wondered as he sat opposite of Aki. The man's black hair was a stylish mess, telling Sora he hadn't been working today.  
"My sister gave it to me", Aki said, smiling and pushing a cup of hot chocolate towards him. "This time it's Parisian warm chocolate."  
"Thanks. Your sister?"  
"Mika Minami."  
"Mika is your sister?" Sora said, his eyes widening in surprise. Aki's phone vibrated on the table, and the man lifted it to read a text message.  
"Hmm…? Oh, yeah, I visited my parents yesterday and saw my sister too. I was so surprised to hear she knew you too!" Aki grinned, putting his phone in hi pocket.  
"What a coincidence! I just met her yesterday", Sora mentioned.  
"Yeah, she told me. You were shopping with Riku. Speaking of Riku, how did he let you come? I got the feeling he didn't really like me when he answered your phone", Aki asked, smiling sheepishly while he took a sip of his coffee.  
"Don't mind him, he's a bit overprotective. He was writing a paper for school, so I said I'd get bored. And that he'd get distracted if I was around."  
"Devilish little thing, aren't you?"  
"Just a bit. He's totally convinced you're going to seduce me and steal me away from him", Sora huffed. Aki grinned.  
"Oh, he's on to me… So, wanna go up to my place?" Aki asked, wagging his eyebrows.  
"Quiet, I don't want Riku to find out!" He said, making Aki laugh. The quiet rumble of his laugh was a pleasant sound.

"Mika's been pretty upset", Sora said, wondering if the girl had told her problems to her older brother.  
"Yeah, she has. It's because of that guy she went out with. Such a jerk."  
"That's what I said. He never even properly broke it off", Sora said, frowning. "And Mika's such a sweet girl."  
"Mmm. If I ever find out who that bastard is… " Aki started, trailing off.  
"Yeah. I'm with you on that", Sora said, nodding.

Sora's hot chocolate was long gone and he had eaten a piece of cake Aki had bought him, and the man's own too, before he decided he should start going back. Aki was so easy to talk to that Sora had lost track of time. Still, Riku hadn't tried to call him even once, and that surprised Sora.

"Hey, I'll give you my number so we won't have to wait until we bump into each other. I hope you don't mind that I took yours from Mika?" Aki asked, taking Sora's phone when the boy handed it over to him.  
"Oh, no, I meant to give it to you last time already, but it slipped my mind", Sora said as he watched Aki save his number in Sora's phone.  
"Here you go. Feel free to call me anytime, for anything, ok? My daily routine is really odd, so if you need anything, even if it is late, don't hesitate to call", Aki said, offering a smile. Sora nodded. "Oh, and tell Riku he needn't worry. I'm not going to steal you away."

Sora laughed.  
"Alright. I'll see you later then, bye bye!"  
"Bye!" Aki waved as Sora skipped away.

oOo

"Riku?" Sora asked carefully as he entered the library. He could see his silver haired boyfriend sitting beside a desk in the middle of all the shelves. Sora was sure the boy could hear him, but Riku made no reaction.  
"Riku, I'm back?"

Riku answered with a quiet growl. Sora frowned. He walked around Riku's desk to stand beside him.  
"Riku? You ok?" He asked and lifted his hand to run his fingers through Riku's hair. Riku moved away from the hand. Sora sighed and leaned against the desk.

Riku's phone rang, making Riku flinch. He cursed quietly, quickly turning his phone off. He buried his face in his hands. The silverette was quiet for a while.

"So", Riku lifted his head up and looked straight at Sora with emotionless eyes, "Did you have fun with _Aki_?"

Sora sighed, closing his eyes and counting to ten.

"Yes. Yes I did. Aki is fun to talk to. I enjoy spending time with him. I will _continue_ to enjoy spending time with him. But I enjoy my time with you even more. No, I'm not planning on falling for him, and he's not planning on falling for me, ok? Now can we skip the fighting part and go straight to the part where we make up?" Sora said, trying to remain calm.

Riku let out an unamused chuckle.

"What is going on with you nowadays? So doubtful? Does this have something to do with the calls you never answer?" Sora asked, frustrated. Riku looked at him sharply.  
"_Those calls_ have got nothing to do with you", he said a bit aggressively.

Sora lifted his hands up, as if surrendering.  
"Okay, fine, fine, whatever!" He sighed. Sora pushed Riku's chair further away from the table and sat on his lap, straddling his thighs.

"I love you, Riku. I really do. Forever and always. Nobody's going to change that. Not Aki, not anyone. You're stuck with me", Sora said slowly, articulating clearly, as if he thought Riku wouldn't understand otherwise. He held his hands on both sides of the silverette's face, making sure the older one kept his eyes on Sora's. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Riku was quiet for a while before his expression softened.  
"You're right. I… I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm sorry", he said finally, smiling slightly.  
"Yeah, I don't know what's wrong with you either", Sora giggled.  
"You little…" Riku chuckled, digging his fingers into Sora's sides. Sora howled with laughter, trying to wriggle away from Riku's hands. Riku smiled and pulled the boy against his chest.  
"I love you Sora", Riku whispered against the boy's ear. Sora hummed and rubbed his cheek against Riku's clothed chest.

"Does this mean you're ok with Aki?" Sora asked.  
"No."

* * *

_A/N: Review please, and I'll cry some more! A good cry though! _

_Lots of bucketfuls of love!  
-Lumeton _


	8. Chapter 8

_An Exchange Lover_

_Chapter 8_

_

* * *

_

Sora felt like an idiot. How could he be so absolutely, completely stupid? And why hadn't he figured it out sooner? It was so painfully obvious!

_Because_, Sora thought, _I trusted him._

Sora stared at the ringing phone, wondering if he really wanted to know the truth. Should he just look the other way and hope it wouldn't happen again? Try to forget about it and pretend it never happened? Besides, what if he was wrong? Sora actually didn't know if what he thought was the truth.

_I don't want to know_, Sora decided. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"_Hey, Sora. Sorry, I just wanted to call somebody, since he wasn't answering. Again", Sora heard Mika say on the other end of the phone.  
"He?"  
"Yeah, Riku. The guy I talked about. He never answers my calls."  
"R-Riku?"  
"Not your Riku, silly. Riku isn't that uncommon of a name."_

Mika's phone call just a few minutes ago made Sora doubt. Riku wasn't actually a very common name, and _Sora's_ Riku had gotten many phone calls lately…

Green eyes and dark, perfectly curled hair, a smile that lit up the whole room. Compared to her, Sora was so _ordinary_.

_Riku's mobile phone started ringing. Riku lifted one hand off the steering wheel and dug his phone out of his pocket. The silverette glanced at the caller ID. He frowned, silenced the phone and slipped it back in his pocket._

"_I just don't want to talk while driving. I'll call them back."_

Pfft, as if! _You never called them back, did you_?

The calls always ended up with Riku frowning, cursing under his breath and turning off his phone. The silverette had gotten messages, but Sora never saw him answering to them. And when Sora tried to ask about it, he'd get a 'It's nothing' or a 'Don't worry about it'. Why hadn't Sora pursued the issue until he got an answer?

"_Those calls have got nothing to do with you!"_

Oh, right. It had nothing to do with Sora. Sora was _just_ a boyfriend and he had absolutely _no_ right _whatsoever_ to know what Riku was doing behind his back. Common knowledge!

Sora chuckled bitterly.

"_I really liked him too, but now it feels like he's pretending I don't even exist."_

Sora had been feeling bad for _Mika_ because _Sora's_ boyfriend had cheated on him with _her_! Maybe Mika had known all along?

"_Mika's been pretty upset", Sora said, wondering if the girl had told her problems to her older brother.  
"Yeah, she has. It's because of that guy she went out with. Such a jerk."  
"That's what I said. He never even properly broke it off."_

No, Mika wasn't like that. She had been played, just like Sora.

Well surprise!

Sora was so _mad_, so _angry_ that he didn't even feel like crying. Not yet at least. Maybe somewhere deep down Sora had known Riku was too perfect to be true. But to do something like this after a _year_ of being together?

Or maybe it wasn't the first time.

Riku had told Sora that the boy had had a few dates in Destiny Islands, but not after Sora and Riku got together. But that was just what Riku claimed. Apparently, Riku wasn't as truthful as Sora thought.

"_Then, you've had many, umm, dates?"  
"Too many to count."  
"Do you still, eh, see them?"  
"Deleted every single number immediately when I got home."_

And got a few new ones, perhaps?

Who knew how many people Riku had _fucked_ after returning to Radiant Garden. Sora had no way of finding out unless Riku told him.

Sora gasped. Had Riku really had sex with Mika? With someone else than him?

Did he whisper the same sweet things in her ear? Did he have that same, loving, _adoring_ look on his face when he looked down at her? Had he told her she was beautiful like he did when Sora smiled up at him?

Did he love her?

The questions were killing Sora. _It hurts, oh god, it hurts_! The slitting, piercing pain in his heart made him feel like he was losing it. If Riku answered yes, he'd shatter into a million tiny pieces, and he'd never be the same anymore, no matter how much glue he used.

_I can't do this_.

Did everyone feel like this when they were betrayed by their loved ones?

Sora had always had a picture in his head, a picture of Riku and him, living in a white house with a small garden where a dog ran happily. Sora would be waiting by the door when Riku came home, much like he had been doing during his stay in Radiant Garden. Riku would give him a kiss, and they'd eat together, before Sora would lead his husband to the bathroom to take a hot bath where he'd wash his back.

Now the picture had changed. Instead of Sora, it was Mika kissing him, Mika making him food, Mika washing his back, Mika, Mika, Mika…

And instead of a dog, there would be children in the garden, one two three beautiful children with dark hair and Riku's lovely aqua eyes. Three beautiful children that Riku would never be able to have with Sora.

But the thing that hurt the most, was that Sora still loved Riku. He still wanted him. He couldn't picture his life without the silverette. Riku was _his_, how _dare_ Riku think otherwise?

At that moment, Sora knew he just had to find out for sure.

Hi hands shaking, Sora picked up Riku's ringing phone, not daring to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He said timidly, hoping it would just be a really persistent telemarketer. Sora gulped, his heart hammering in his chest and Sora was sure he was going to be bruised.  
"Riku? Oh, Riku, please don't hang up, we need to talk!"

Sora felt tears in his eyes.

"Mika?" He sniffled and the other end went silent.  
"Oh dear god, no, it's the same Riku, isn't it?" The girl asked. "I'm so sorry, Sora, I… I didn't know, please forgive me, I… I'm just so sorry."

The beeping the phone made after Mika hung up sounded loud in Sora's stinging ears. The boy could _hear_ his heart shattering. Sora lowered the phone from his ear, staring at it blankly.

The short cry Sora let out was hear-piercing, filled with agony.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know it's short, don't kill me. I was just in a rush to post something up before my class starts, to give you something to think about while (xD), so please don't kill me._

_I'll edit this and start on the next chapter right away, as soon as I get home! Promise! And I'll make it longer..._

_So just, don't kill me and look forward to the next chapter, I won't take too long with that!_

_Love, Lumeton_

_Ps. Don't kill me!_


	9. Chapter 9

_An Exchange Lover_

_Chapter 9_

_A/N: O-ho-ho-ho, fast, right?  
_

* * *

The short cry Sora let out was hear-piercing, filled with agony.

The buzz of Sora's thoughts filled with betrayal was so loud the boy didn't even hear the panicked Riku running from the bathroom, with just a towel around his hips.

"Sora, what happened –! "

The silverette froze when he saw his phone in Sora's fingers.

"What…are you doing with my phone?" He asked. The brunette's silence scared him.

"Why? Am I not allowed to touch it?" The boy asked, voice filled with bitterness.  
"No, you're not! I don't go through the stuff on your phone, so why should you go through mine!" Riku snapped, the panic he felt coming out as anger.

"So do you have something to hide then?" Sora sneered.  
"Of course not, what's wrong with you? My Sora doesn't talk like that. Just give that – " Riku started, stepping forward and reaching his hand out to take his phone from Sora's hands.

_Slap!_

The sound echoed in the room. Riku's eyes widened, his head turned to the right by the sheer force behind the slap.

"_Your_ Sora is gone."

Sora let his tight grip on the small black object loosen, and the phone clattered to the floor. His palm stung from hitting Riku, but he ignored the pain as he lifted his eyes to look at the silverette, who had closed his eyes.

"Sora, I'm… I'm so so – "

"_Shut up!_ Don't you _dare_ say you're sorry!" Sora screamed, making Riku flinch.

"But I'm so – "

_Slap!_

Riku's left cheek was now red and sore. The silverette looked straight into Sora's eyes.

"She meant nothing to me", Riku said, gathering all sincerity into his voice.

Sora was quiet.

"_Nothing_? So you're willing to throw away everything we had for _nothing_? If she had at least meant _something_ to you, it wouldn't feel so – "

"No, Sora, that's not what I –"

"So what _did_ you mean? Huh? That you just thought she'd be fun to play with while I wasn't around and when she got boring, you could come back to me?"

Sora was screaming now. Tears ran freely down his face, but he didn't even notice them. His voice was cracking badly, but he didn't care.

"No, Sora, look, it just happened!" Riku sighed.

"That's your explanation? 'It just happened'? And that will make it all okay? Just because you can't keep your damn dick in your pants for a fucking – !"

"I _never_ had sex with her! I haven't had sex with anyone else than you for over a year and a half!" Riku denied quickly, keeping his voice steady and firm to make sure Sora understood.

Somehow, Sora felt better. He wasn't ready to forgive Riku, but a small weight lifted from his heart.

"Then what…what happened?" He asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to know.  
"We went on a few dates. We…we kissed a few times…" Riku said slowly, pausing when Sora squeezed his eyes closed.  
"Did you… Do you like her?"  
"I…felt attracted to her, yes, I mean, I don't think anyone could help feeling attracted to her. She's nice, but I don't…love her. I could never see myself together with her. I love you", Riku said. His voice was gentle, and he went to touch Sora, but decided not to when the boy closed his eyes again and flinched.

"When did you… When did it start?" Sora asked, his voice unsteady.  
"I met her a few weeks after I came back here."  
"And when did you stop seeing her?"  
"…A few weeks before you came here", Riku answered.

Sora let out a broken sob.

"And it never crossed your mind to tell her you wouldn't be seeing her again? Or were you hoping you could go back to her after I left?" Sora cried, his vision turning blurry.

Riku vigorously shook his head.  
"No, never, I knew Mika was a mistake, so I told her I wouldn't meet her again, but she kept _calling_, wanting to talk, so I thought that if I ignored it, it'd all go away like it never happened. I was so afraid of losing you, Sora, I was so _stupid_, going back to my old habits like that, I'm so sorry!"

Now Sora wasn't the only one that had tears in his eyes.

"Then why did you continue, if you knew it was a mistake? Why didn't you just _tell_ me? Finding it out like this, it's… _God_!" Sora sobbed, holding his face in his hands.  
"I told you I've never been in a serious relationship, so I don't _know_ how to behave, I just love you and I was scared – "  
"Even an idiot would know that in a 'serious relationship', you don't date anyone else behind the other's back!" Sora cried out.  
"I know! I know that, Sora, I was so stupid. It's just, after I came here, and you started school, it was like, you felt so _distant_ – "  
"Don't you _dare_ make this my fault!" Sora growled, pointing an accusing finger at Riku.

"No, I, that's not what I meant." Riku rubbed his face with his hands, not knowing how to put his words. "I felt lonely, Sora. I missed you so much."

Sora shook his head. He didn't know how to feel. Should he feel angry? Betrayed? Could he forgive Riku? He was so confused.

"Then… Then _call_ me or ask me to put my web cam on, don't find someone _else_…" Sora whimpered.  
"I know. I know, Sora, I'm so stupid. Please, just, let me make it up to you, give me another chance and I _swear_ I'll never do it again, I love you!" Riku sniffled, carefully wrapping his arms around Sora.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Riku. I was so sure you'd never do anything like this!" Sora whispered, looking at Riku for some sort of reassurance.  
"I'm so sorry. You were never supposed to find out…"  
"_What_?"

Sora stared at Riku.  
"You mean, you wouldn't have told me, if I hadn't found out?" He asked.

Riku opened his mouth, but closed it right away. The lack of answer annoyed the brunette.

"You're unbelievable, Riku", Sora hissed. The brunette spun around on his heels, walking towards Riku's walk-in closet. Riku heard him ruffle around, but he was afraid to go look what the brunette was doing.

The silverette soon found out.

Sora came out of the closet, dragging his suitcase. He had already threw his clothes in it, and started looking around Riku's room to find all his other stuff.

"W-what are you doing?" Riku asked, fear settling into the back of his mind.

Sora cringed at the sound of Riku's voice, closing his eyes tight for a moment. Riku suspected the brunette was trying to stop himself from snapping at the silverette.

"Would you please ask Jones to get me the soonest flight back to Destiny Islands?"

Sora phrased it as a question, but Riku could hear the command behind his words.

A sudden gush of desperation hit Riku.

"_No_!" The silverette cried out.

Sora lost his breath for a while when he was thrown down to the bed. His mouth was attacked by a pair of familiar lips, and he could feel the despair in Riku's kiss. Riku pinned the boy down, holding the boy's hands above the brunette's head. Sora felt Riku shove a hand under his shirt, flicking Sora's nipples with his fingers.

It felt so good to Sora. It was so familiar, so _right_, but at the same time, he didn't want it. Not when he was so angry, not when he had just found out his boyfriend had cheated on him. He couldn't bear being intimate with Riku just now.

"No, stop it, Riku", Sora said, expecting the other to release him.

But when he looked up, he saw Riku wasn't about to do that anytime soon.

"You _can't_ leave me, Sora!" Riku whispered, his voice stifled due to his unshed tears.

Those aqua eyes were not the same, gentle ones that Sora was used to seeing. These were clouded with _something_, unfocused, as if Riku wasn't there anymore.

And when a hand was shoved down Sora's pants, an image flashed in front of his eyes.

It was an image of another silver-haired man. A man with a twisted sneer on his face, a look of pure lust in his orange eyes, as he forcefully felt the boy.

"_No_!" Sora screamed.

Surprised by Sora's anguished cry, Riku let his grip on Sora's wrist loosen, just enough for Sora to wriggle his hand free. The brunette blindly swiped with his hand, hitting Riku hard across his jaw.

Sora held his breath as he watched Riku. He could see a range of emotions flashing in his eyes, and Sora wasn't sure if he'd just made the other one angrier.

"S-Sora… I don't know what got into me, I'm sorry…" Riku finally said, his voice hoarse and quiet. Sora could feel a tear land on his now exposed tummy. The tall one still sat on Sora, straddling his hips, but didn't stop Sora as the boy slid out from under the silverette.

Sora walked to the door, leaving Riku to sit on the bed, his head down as silent tears left his eyes.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked quietly.  
"I want to get away for a while. I need to think. Please don't follow me", Sora said, thinking Riku deserved at least some sort of explanation. Who knew what the desperate teen would do?

Sora had just lifted his hand on the door handle when Riku spoke up again.

"You're going to see Aki, aren't you?"

A flash of anger hit Sora. Riku still had the nerve to doubt Sora about Aki? When the silverette had…?

"It's none of your business," Sora growled, leaving Riku behind while running towards the front door.

Sora dug out his phone once he got outside. He chose a number and pressed the 'call' button.

"Aki…?"

oOo

Aki sighed. He wasn't sure if he made the right decision when he let Sora take the can of beer from his refrigerator.

The boy would be happy one moment, and then dissolve into a writhing mess of tears and sobs the next. Right now he was dancing around the living room, babbling about the same thing he had been talking about a few minutes ago.

Sora had been a mess on the phone, and Aki had immediately jumped in his car and picked the boy up. The car ride had been silent, but after they had gotten into the safety of Aki's apartment, the man had an armful of a sobbing brunette. The boy had told him everything about Riku and Mika, and Aki had actually been very surprised. Sora had always spoken highly of Riku.

Suddenly Aki realized that the brunette was unusually quiet.

Sora stood in the middle of Aki's living room, staring at a picture of Mika that was set on a drawer beside the television.

"Aki?" The boy said quietly, so quietly that the man had trouble hearing it.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he loves Mika?"

Aki sighed.

"I honestly don't know, Sora. It's hard not to love her. But it's also impossibly hard not to love you."

Sora turned to look at Aki. "Do you love me?" He asked.

Aki smiled. He hadn't ever planned on telling Sora how he felt about him, mostly because he was so happy with Riku, and he didn't want to confuse the boy. And, he decided, Sora wasn't ready to hear a confession at the moment.

"Of course. You're a great friend", Aki said, his voice gentle. Sora nodded and stepped closed to him to wrap his arms around the man.

"You too", he said.

It was a 'spur of the moment' thing. Aki suddenly found himself lip-locked with the small brunette, the boy's hands in his hair, around him, everywhere. Aki couldn't help himself as he kissed back, just as passionately, and somehow they ended lying on the couch, with Sora under the bigger male.

Sora set his hands on Aki's cheeks, eager to pull the man closer as Aki's tongue found its way into the boy's mouth. Aki let his hands caress Sora's sides, diving deeper into the kiss.

"_Riku_…" The boy mumbled, before the tiredness caused by the alcohol and the tears caught up to him, and he fell asleep.

Aki sighed and let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh what am I doing…" He mumbled.

He knew who Sora needed right now. He dug Sora's phone out of the boy's pocket, going through the contacts, before choosing one. The person picked up after the first ring.

"Sora, thank god, where are you?"  
"Riku? This isn't Sora…"

* * *

_A/N: Yush, I know I promised a long one..._

_Sorry._

_Not everything works out as planned... But it's at least longer than the last one!_

_So, you know what to do; review, and nice things will come to you!_

_Ohoho, aren't I the poet!_

_Love,  
Lumeton_


	10. Chapter 10

_An Exchange Lover_

_Chapter 10_

_A/N: Yush, ppl, believe your eyes. I'm back already! I've seriously probably never updated 2 chapters this quick... I know it's not too long, but I dunno, it just felt like a right place to end the chapter..._

_

* * *

_

Riku had always been a thoughtful and conscientious driver, but now he couldn't care less. He just wanted to get to Sora quickly.

Riku entered the building he had gotten the address to. He pressed the button to call the elevator, tapping his foot impatiently. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he started climbing the stairs.

The silverette rang the doorbell. He was just about to ring it again, when he heard it open.

"Riku, I presume?" Said the black haired man. Riku nodded.

Aki crossed his arms over his chest.

"I called you because I think you two should talk."

Riku nodded, peering behind Aki, trying to see Sora.

"I think you did a shitty thing, Riku, both to my sister, and to Sora."

Riku looked at Aki, surprised. He hadn't know Aki was Mika's sister. But it didn't matter. Riku was here for one thing only.

"I know I messed up, but I really don't care what you think. Are you going to let me in or not?" Riku huffed. Aki stared at him for a while before stepping aside to let Riku in.

Riku found the boy lying on the sofa. He was curled up in a warm looking blanket, and Riku could see the lines left by his tears. Riku carefully sat beside the boy, on the edge of the couch. He caressed the brunette's hair, feeling the silky soft spikes.

"You can stay until he wakes up, but only if you promise you won't force him to go home with you if he doesn't want to", Aki said, his tone warning Riku not to do anything stupid. Riku didn't answer him.

Riku was busy admiring the sleeping boy.

He was head over heels in love with the boy, and he didn't know how he could do something so _idiotic_. He didn't even have a good explanation. He just knew he would never do it again. Hell, he'd blindfold himself if Sora told him to, to keep himself from even _glancing_ at anyone else. As long as Sora just stayed with him.

The brunette was absolutely beautiful. Like an angel, made from a star. _I have something like this, yet I may have screwed it all up_?

He honestly thought Sora didn't have a reason to forgive him. He hoped for a miracle that would make Sora give him a second chance.

Riku sighed. _I'm so scared…_

Riku sat there waiting for hours. He didn't even know if he had fallen asleep or not, but soon he noticed that the sun was peeking in through the window.

Sora stirred, mumbling something in his half-asleep state.

"Riku?"

A pair of beautiful eyes stared up at Riku.

"I'm here", Riku said, smiling slightly. "I came to talk to you."

Sora's sleepy look disappeared as he remembered what had happened. He frowned slightly, searching for Aki with his gaze. The man was nowhere to be seen, probably wanting to give the two some privacy. Sora sighed.

"Fine, let's talk", he agreed, sitting up.

"I just… I don't know what to say, just that I'm sorry and I love you. I really do, Sora. I talked with Mika yesterday, after you left. I told her I was sorry, but I love you and that I did wrong when I used her like that. She understood. Or so she said, I don't... Tell me what you're thinking, Sora", Riku told, hesitantly setting his hand on Sora's.

"I'm hurt, Riku. I trusted you so much, and now I just don't know. But I still don't want to lose you. I still love you so much it hurts. Let's just, I dunno, take it easy for a while, ok?" Sora asked, touching his forehead gently to Riku's, sweeping his fingers over the bruise Sora had left on the silverette's jaw.

Riku's smile was wide. "Ok."

"Oh, and I guess I should tell you something… I think I kinda kissed Aki yesterday…" Sora said, biting his bottom lip.  
"_What_?"  
"I was confused and drunk... I'm sorry."  
"You _kissed_ him?" Riku asked.  
"Yes, but it was nothing. Spur of the moment. He thinks of me as a friend, and same goes for me", Sora explained. Riku sighed.  
"Well I guess we're even then", Riku said, letting out a unamused laugh.

Suddenly Riku's face fell. Sora frowned.

"I think I got something to tell you too, Sora…" Riku whispered.  
"W-what?"  
"I said I never had sex with Mika –"  
"Dear god, no, Riku…"  
"No! I didn't! But I… I almost did…"

Sora was quiet, the pain that was already half gone returning quickly.

"Y-you…" He started.  
"But I couldn't do it! Because I thought of you, and I just couldn't…"

Anger flashed on Sora's face. He ripped his hand out of Riku's own.

"I _know_ when you're lying to me!" Sora growled. "So just tell me the real reason you didn't have sex with her."

Sora could see Riku's shoulders hunch and the silverette buried his face in his hands. He looked so miserable that Sora almost felt like hugging him.

"We stopped because Mika's parents came home."

"_Get out_."

Riku's eyes widened.

"Just go! I do _not_ want to see you right now. I'll come later to get my stuff, and then I'm going back home."

Riku shook his head.

"No, Sora just wait a minute –"

"_Get out!_" Sora screamed.

Aki appeared seemingly from nowhere, looking threatening as he approached the two.  
"I believe Sora doesn't want you here", Aki said, glaring at Riku.  
"I don't care _what_ you believe!" Riku snapped.

"Just go, Riku. Get out of my sight!" Sora growled.  
"Sora, I didn't do it with her!"  
"You would have done it!"

Sora stood up pointing at the door.  
"Please, Riku."

Aki stepped between the brunette and the long-haired boy.  
"Do I have to throw you out?" He asked.

Riku just sat there for a while, not moving, his eyes closed. He stood slowly, shaking his head before making his way to the door.

"I love you, Sora", he whispered before leaving.

Sora let out a choked sob before collapsing on the floor in a heap. He didn't have any tears left, or that's what he felt like, as the dry sobs wracked his body.

It took a while for Sora to notice the arms around him.

"Come on, Sora, calm down, breathe, in and out, Sora", the black haired man whispered into his ear. He pressed his lips against Sora's temple, whispering calming words to the boy.

Sora obeyed Aki as the man helped him to get his breathing under control. His violent sobs finally decreased into whimpers.

"I want…" Sora whispered, crawling into Aki's lap, seeking comfort.  
"What do you want, Sora? Anything", Aki asked, caressing the boy's hair. His hands were cool, not at all like Riku's warm ones.  
"Home… I want home."  
"I'll make you something to eat, and after that we'll get you tickets, go get your stuff and then I'll drive you to the airport. Does that sound good?" Aki asked, smiling. Sora nodded. "Good. You better go call your parents."

_Cloud's gonna be so mad…_ Sora thought.

oOo

Sora sighed and rested his forehead against the window of the airplane. He had called Cloud, eaten, packed his stuff and now he was on his way to Destiny Islands. Aki brought him to the airport, and Sora had spent ten minutes saying goodbye to him, swearing he'd keep in touch with him.

Cloud, as Sora had predicted, hadn't been too happy. He been completely silent as Sora had told what had happened, before finally saying:

"_Sora, you're coming home, ok? I'll come get you from the airport, so just come home. You need some time to think, I'm sure, so come home and you can call Riku when and if you feel like it._"

Riku, had also been quite accepting about Sora going home. He had been sad, yes, and looked miserable, but he hadn't tried to stop Sora.

"_I understand that you don't want to stay here, but please, promise you'll call? Or at least answer my calls?" Riku said, his eyes pleading as he watched as Sora packed his clothes into his bag.__ Aki was waiting outside, beside his car. Riku had refused to let him in. Though Aki hadn't even made a move to come inside in the first place._

"_I'll call when I'm ready to talk to you. Don't call me before that, please, I just… need some time", Sora sighed.  
"I am truly sorry, Sora. I love you", Riku whispered. Sora closed his eyes like Riku's words hurt him. "Don't you love me, Sora?"  
"Of course I do. But I mean it, Riku, I'll call you when I'll call you, leave me alone until then." Sora could __feel Riku's pain in how he talked, how he stood, how he looked at the brunette. Sora wondered if Riku could feel his too._

"_I understand", Riku said quietly. Sora nodded, zipping up his suitcase. Riku grabbed it and carried it downstairs, Sora following silently behind him._

"_I'll…send you a message when I'm home. Take care, Riku." And with that, Sora was gone._

Sora took a last look at Radiant Garden before the airplane rose over the clouds.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, we're nearing the end. Only one more chapter to go._

_Look forward to it!_

_Don't forget to drop a word or two on your way out, k? Thanks :D_

_Love,  
Lumeton _


	11. Chapter 11

_An Exchange Lover_

_Chapter 11_

"Did you wash the dishes?" Cloud asked as Sora passed him on his way upstairs. The man was carrying two overfilled laundry baskets, and Sora helped him by taking one of them into his own arms. "Thank you, dear."

"Yeah, I washed them. And how come Roxas hasn't washed the dishes for ages! It's always me!" Sora whined.  
"You know him. He'd never get it done. And he says it's only fair you wash them for awhile since he had to do all the chores by himself when you were in Radiant Garden", Cloud laughed.  
"Well it's not fair. Tell him it's his turn", Sora said, following Cloud to the utility room and setting the basket beside the washing machine. "You need help with these?"

"No, it's alright, love, I'll manage. You go up and play", the blonde said, grinning and pinching Sora's cheeks.  
"Cloud!" Sora whined, but smiled right after and ran upstairs to his room.

"Roxas, what are you doing in my room?" Sora asked.

His brother had his head inside Sora's wardrobe, random articles of clothing thrown around Sora's room as if the blonde twin was searching for something. Roxas froze and turned his head to look at Sora, a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'll put them all back, I swear!" Roxas quickly said.  
"Yes, you will. But what are you doing?" Sora asked, picking up his favorite nightshirt and folding it carefully.

"Well, you remember those gorgeous skinny jeans you brought from Radiant Garden? I really don't understand why you don't wear them, they'd look good on you, it's such a shame. Anyway, so I thought, since you don't need them, maybe I could borrow them?" Roxas asked, a pleading look on his face.

Sora sighed and sat on the bed, fiddling with the bedcover.

"Riku bought them for me", Sora said.

Roxas' expression changed. Understanding spread into his eyes, and he stopped his searching immediately to go and sit beside his brother.

"I see…"  
"No, I mean, you can wear them if you want to, it's just that I, uhh…" Sora started, not entirely sure what he wanted to say.  
"Nah, I just remembered I wouldn't have a shirt to wear with them anyway", Roxas shrugged. "Hey, you wanna come hang out at the beach with me and Axel?"

Sora smiled. He appreciated the gesture, but Roxas had been so excited about his on-and-off boyfriend Axel taking him to the beach. He had dragged Sora to the mall with him, where he had spent 3 hours searching for the perfect swimming trunks.

"No thanks, I still have some homework", Sora lied smoothly, flashing his famous grin that nowadays lacked something.  
"You really should get out more! You can't cure a heartbreak by staying cooped up in the house all day! Look at you; You live in Destiny Islands and you're almost as white as snow. I should start calling you Snow White", Roxas teased, poking Sora's sides.  
"Oh shut up, I go out! And I'm just as tan as you!" Sora pouted, swiping at Roxas' hand. Roxas grinned, wrapping his arms around Sora.

"Just promise me you'll call him and try to sort all this out, ok? Because it's not just you he's calling, he's been calling me too, asking how you are and if you're ok", Roxas revealed.  
"R-really? I didn't know that…"  
"Yeah well what would you expect him to do? You don't usually answer him, and if you do, you only grumble a few words of 'I'm fine' and 'Stop calling me'. The guy did a shitty thing, but he really does love you."  
"So you mean I should just forgive him?"  
"That's not what I said, I mean… Just call him, ok? Hear him out. It's been three months now", Roxas sighed. He got up. "Well, I'm gonna go get myself ready. Axel will be here in an hour!"

Roxas skipped out and Sora sighed when he looked around him, at his clothes that were thrown everywhere. Sora would apparently have to clean his room himself.

As he started putting his clothes back, he couldn't help thinking about Riku. He hadn't talked to him much over the past three months since he came back home. Riku hadn't called him for a month, but when Sora never called him, Riku started bombarding him with phone calls and text messages. The messages had gotten more and more desperate over the last few weeks.

Sora didn't know what to feel anymore. He was still hurt, but he also felt that being without the silverette was pure torture. He was starting to care less and less about the Mika incident. He just couldn't help loving Riku.

Sora's phone beeped. He was going to ignore it, but decided otherwise and picked it up.

A text message from Riku.

Did the boy sense when Sora was thinking about him?

_Just woke up to see the snow is starting to melt. For the first time in a month, the sky cleared and the sun came out. I don't think I truly appreciated the beauty of it before __it wasn't there anymore. The sun must not like being taken for granted. I wonder if you'll call me today…_

Sora missed him. He really missed him so much!

He made a decision then. Sora dialed a number he knew by heart, pressing 'call' before he had time to talk himself out of doing it and waiting for the other to pick up, his heart hammering a thousand times per minute inside his chest.

"_S-Sora?"_

Sora closed his eyes. He missed that low velvety voice so much.

"Yeah, it's me…"  
"_Are you okay?_"

Riku's voice sounded anxious.

"I'm fine, I just… I don't really know why I called. Just never mind, forget it –"  
"_Wait!_"

Sora lifted the phone slowly back onto his ear when he heard the desperate cry.

"Yes?"  
"_Don't… Don't hang up. I wanna listen to your voice a bit more, I… I've missed you._"  
"M-me too."  
"_Then why didn't you call me? I've been waiting._"  
"I didn't know what to say… I still don't."  
"_Do you not want me anymore?_"

Sora bit his lip to silence the lie that he was about to spill. He did want Riku. _God_, did he want him. The silverette's miserable voice made Sora's heart ache.

"I –"  
"_Because if you really don't, you should say so. I…probably wouldn't stop calling, and I'd try everything to get you to change your mind, but not knowing what you feel and think is killing me, Sora. I just want to know if I still have a chance or not. Please, Sora. I love you_."

In his mind, Sora could see Riku. The boy was probably sitting on his bed cross-legged, staring at his lap. Riku's slightly muffled voice gave away, that the silverette probably had a few tears running down his cheeks, and just thinking about it made Sora's eyelids tingle in a way that they did just before you started crying.

"_Sora…?_"

Yes. Riku was most definitely crying now. Sora had never taken Riku for a type that would cry. He always seemed so cool and tough…except when he was with Sora. There were many parts of Riku only Sora knew. There were many parts of Sora only Riku knew. Letting go someone, who knew you inside and out, the whole essence that made you _you_, was so _hard_ nearly impossible, and Sora wasn't even sure he wanted to let Riku go.

Sora's mind told him Riku wasn't worth his trust, but his heart was hell-bent on wanting Riku back. The silverette really did seem to regret what he had done.

"I… I can't do this right now, I'll…talk to you later", Sora whispered and hung up, not waiting to hear Riku's answer.

Sora's heart was pounding on his ribcage. What did Riku think now? Did he think Sora hated him? _How could Sora hang up on him like that?_ Sora just couldn't leave things like that. He opened a blank message and started texting.

_I'll call you later, and we can talk. I'm sorry I hang up on you. – Sora_

Sora nodded and pressed 'send'. That should keep Riku from doing anything reckless. Like jumping on a plane and flying to Destiny Islands.

Sora smiled. That sounded just like something the silverette would do.

oOo

A week passed. Sora still hadn't called Riku.

Riku hadn't called him.

Had he given up on Sora? The thought sent a sharp pain through Sora's heart, as if he had been stabbed, shot and then stabbed again.

_I'm being stubborn again. Wasn't I the one who was supposed to call him?_ Sora thought as he stared at his phone. _This is just stupid. I knew from the beginning I'd take him back, so what am I waiting for?_

Riku had broke his heart, that was true. But what was also true, was that Sora was irrevocably in love with him, there was no doubt about that. And Sora was certain Riku felt the same towards him.

Who cares about Mika? If Riku would promise Sora not to ever do that again, Sora would believe him. Breaking up with Riku hurt more than anything Sora had ever experienced. For a year, Riku had made Sora feel so special, like every day was his birthday. He felt secure and loved when he was with Riku. _Who cared about some absolutely gorgeous, dark beauty that tried to steal Riku away?_ Sora wasn't going to lose something so _right_, so perfect.

Sora knew it was so disgustingly sappy, but he knew now what he lived for. Loving Riku, making him happy, those were what he was _born_ to do.

With vigor and determination, Sora called the boy that owned his heart…

…only to find out the silverette's cell phone wasn't even on.

Had Riku really given up on him? What was he doing? Why wasn't his cell phone on? The only time Sora had seen Riku turn off his phone was when Mika kept calling him… and when Riku had sex with Sora.

Could it be…?

Sora shook his head. No, _no_, Riku wouldn't! He had to stop doubting him. Mika was a mistake, like Riku had told him. The silverette was _absolutely not_ cheating on him again.

Except, it wasn't exactly cheating, was it? Riku and Sora weren't together right now, were they? So Riku was free to do whatever he wanted.

Had Sora kept the silverette waiting for a few weeks too long?

oOo

Sora snapped awake when he heard the commotion. He really had to stop falling asleep in math class or he'd fail. He just slept so _badly,_ what with the silverette haunting him in his sleep with a beautiful, blonde girl with a shapely body and full red lips under his arm.

"_You could be in my place right now"_, the girl always said.  
_"She's so much prettier than you_", Riku would taunt. And then Riku and the girl would continue to passionately make out right in front of Sora and the brunette would snap awake when the clothes started coming off, not wanting to go back to sleep.

Sora sat, dazed, for a while, before looking around him.

All the seats were empty, since everyone was standing in front of the window, staring outside, squealing loudly.

"That's so _cute_!" One of the girls said. The teacher was desperately banging his fist against the table, trying to get everyone's attention.

"So romantic! I think I know who he's waiting for. And he came all the way from Radiant Garden!"  
"Someone should wake Sora up."  
"Riku has gotten even _more_ handsome!"

_Riku?_

That got Sora's attention. _Riku's here?_

Sora rushed to the window, searching for the thing everyone was looking at. _That's…Cloud's car?_

But it wasn't the car everyone was staring at. It was the figure casually leaning against it.

The figure was a tall, lean man with long, silver hair and broad shoulders. The man had a huge bouquet of roses under one arm, deep red, flawless, and probably expensive too. The only thing betraying the laid-back feel the man was emitting, was the nervous tapping of his foot. Sora couldn't see it from this far, but he knew the man was biting his lip, and those piercing eyes of his were filled with worry and uncertainty.

Sora never gave it a second thought when he sprinted out of the class, only stopping to grab his bag. He didn't say anything to the teacher, to his classmates, no one. The only thing in his mind was to get to the silver haired prince charming waiting for him outside.

Through his Riku-filled thoughts, Sora could hear some of the people he whooshed past clapping for him, shouting 'good luck'.

But he didn't care. He just wanted to get to Riku.

And what then?

He didn't care. Riku was here, for him, and Sora loved him. Nothing else mattered. Everyone made mistakes, nobody was perfect and all that jazz, so shouldn't Riku get a second chance?

Riku's face lit up with unimaginable joy when he saw Sora running towards him. The boy had tears in his eyes, and he was coming fast, too fast, he wouldn't be able to stop…

And he didn't. Sora flung himself against Riku, wrapping his arms around him. Riku's back hit the car roughly, and Sora's mind registered the fact that the brunette had probably hurt Riku, but he just didn't _care_.

And it seemed that Riku didn't care either. Riku was, just like Sora, squeezing the death out of the other.

Sora sobbed violently when he was hit by the force of how much he had actually missed the silverette. It hit him so hard, that he felt like he was suffocating, he couldn't _breathe_, he would faint for sure.

And suddenly, the distressing feeling was gone, and Sora breathed in Riku's love like his life depended on it – which was true on some level – and Sora sobbed _harder_. He couldn't believe he could love someone so immensely, the feeling wasn't even _pleasant_, he just loved Riku so incomprehensibly much he could just _die_.

"Do you know, Sora, how it feels when you love someone so much it hurts to breathe? When you think you'd die without them? Starve and suffocate and bleed to death if they left you?" Riku murmured.

_Oh_, Sora had missed that voice.

"I know, Riku, I know, you don't need to… You always… I know!" Sora didn't fully understand what he was saying, but he kept nodding, hoping to convey his thoughts to the silverette, because he had forgotten how to _talk_.

"Even if it hurts, Sora, I'll continue to breathe if it means I get to be near you even a _bit_ longer."

And then they were kissing. It was wet and sloppy and frantic and _drooly_, probably the worst kiss _ever_, and Sora felt like fainting, it was all too much. Tongues clashing, teeth clanking, and if someone was watching, it would probably look _disgusting_.

Sora. Just. Didn't. Care.

It felt so good. Like a cold glass of water after a week in the desert, a warm meal for someone on the verge of starving to death, it was great. It was great, and Sora was crying, his salty tears mixing with the kiss, and it made Sora laugh. Riku was laughing too, the muffled chuckle sounding weird against the sloppy kiss that neither of them wanted to end.

"I love you, Sora. _So much_ I can't tell you, _god_, I love you!" Riku was babbling and Sora wasn't quite sure if the boy was aware of it, and Sora babbled right back, saying he loved him, _oh Riku_, he loved him.

And then Riku was pulling away, and Sora wanted to follow him, he didn't want the boy to go.

"I have something for you", the _gorgeous_ man said. He lowered himself on one knee and pulled something from his pocket. The deep blue, velvety box was opened, and it had a silver key in it.

"W-what is it?" Sora asked.  
"It's a key to my home. _Our_ home, if you want it to be. I'm going to move to Destiny Islands after a few months, when I've graduated. I've already bought the house, it's a few-second walk from your place, almost beside it. I want you to come live with me, Sora. I know I made a mistake, but I love you, I'll never _ever_ risk losing you again!"

People were gathering around them, but Sora ignored them as he, once again, flung himself against the silverette.

"I love you so much I'd probably forgive you for anything, but _please_, never again. I love you, Riku, you big turkey head!"

Sora had no idea where the tears were coming from. Riku's shirt was sopping wet, and Sora's eyes hurt, but he couldn't stop the chubby tears from falling.

"Everyone's staring at us", Sora mumbled, laughing while hiccuping. The resulting sound was so odd, it made Sora laugh more.

"Then let's go home", Riku smiled, opening the car door for Sora. "Oh, right, here. These are for you too."

Sora grinned, hugging the bouquet to his chest.

"Cloud borrowed me his car after he picked me up from the airport", Riku said after he had gotten in the car too.  
"Cloud knew?"  
"They all knew. I told them not to tell you", Riku said, grinning mischievously.  
"How long are you staying?"  
"Only the weekend. I gotta be back at school on Monday. But only a few months more, and we'll be together forever." Riku grinned at his cheesy line.

They sat for a while, just staring at each other.

"Your hair has grown", Sora noticed, reaching out to run his fingers through the strands. "I like it."

Riku caressed Sora's cheek.

"What if I would have said I didn't want you back?" Sora asked after a moment of silence.  
"I would've still moved here. Even if it were just to see you. I wouldn't have given up", Riku murmured.

Riku started the car, and Sora smiled. He opened the hand he had closed into a fist, staring at the silver key.

Everything was going to be just all right.

oO The End Oo

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I have a confession to make._

_I cried when I was writing this._

_It's been two years when I started with Exchange Student, and now I'm here. It's done. Over. Finished._

_My feelings: Happiness, sadness. I'm going to miss these two._

_Look at me, talking like someone's dead... _

_So, thank you, everyone, for staying with me! If I could hug you all, I would. I really love you guys, you're awesome._

_I'll be marking this story as 'Completed', BUT I'm actually not ready to let this go yet... I'll be writing an extra chapter in the near future, so please look forward to it!_

_And also, I'll be starting a new project called 'Love is Blind', so check it out once I put it up, if you'd like!_

_A final, BIG thank you to you all. Feel free to message me if you'd like, or suggest a story I could write, seeing as I'm now free to write more. So I really hope you'll contact me and tell me what you think of Student, Lover (or both) or whatever._

_Lots and lots and lots and LOTS of love!_

_Lumeton out. _


	12. Epilogue

**An Exchange Lover – Epilogue  
Life Goes On**

Sora sat on his favourite armchair, drinking hot chocolate – his favourite drink – from his favourite mug, thinking of his life with his favourite person while waiting for said person to come home from work.

Sora, as the 25-year-old he now was, was very content with his life. He enjoyed his job as a youth advisor; he had a husband – even though their marriage was unofficial – that he loved and who loved him, and an adorable dog that he _adored_. He even lived in the cutest white house, not too big, not too small, with a small garden and a wooden fence circling around it.

Life was good for Sora.

Hearing the phone ringing in the corridor, Sora went to get it. He answered it while moving back to his favourite chair.

"Hey, love, I missed you", Sora purred into the receiver. The low laugh of the other still, even after all these years, gave him goosebumps.

"I missed you too, baby. What are you up to?"  
"Nothing much. Just thinking", Sora hummed, pulling his legs up to his chest.  
"Thinking?"  
"Yeah. About life. About me, you, us, our life."  
"What's your opinion so far?"

Sora chuckled, twirling the cord of the phone around his forefinger.

"Hmm, I guess it's alright. I just might want to live like this for the rest of my life."

There was that laugh again. Sora closed his eyes, just _listening_ to the sound, letting it wrap around him like a soft, warm blanket.

"I'm glad", the voice said, and they fell into a comfortable silence, just listening to each other breathe for a while.

"Cloud was here in the morning. He told me to send his regards", Sora remembered.  
"That reminds me, I should give him a call. Haven't talked to him for a while", came the answer.  
"Yeah, you should."

"I'm sorry you have to be alone so much. It's Saturday, I should be there with you."  
"You're busy, I understand. It's not going to be like this forever." Sora longed to caress the man's cheek with his fingers.  
"Someday, when I come home, you won't be there anymore", came the humorless chuckle.  
"I'll always be here, Riku. Don't even joke about that", Sora said, his voice firm.

"Have I ever told you you're best thing that's ever happened to me?" Riku asked, and Sora could hear the smile in his voice.  
"You have, but I never get tired of hearing compliments", Sora giggled and lifted the half-forgotten mug of hot chocolate from the table and brought it to his lips.

"Hmm", Riku said, "How about we cook something nice next weekend and invite Roxas, Cloud and Leon over? And… if you want, maybe Aki too?"

Sora laughed.

"Sounds great, Riku, it's a deal."

"Great. Now, what are you wearing?" Riku asked, and Sora could hear the smirk the man had on his lips.  
"Come see for yourself. I'm not having phone sex again, don't you remember what happened last time? Your secretary walked in on us and I had to take a cold shower because you left me all hot and bothered", Sora shivered at the memory. Riku laughed.  
"I know, I know. I was only joking."

After a few minutes of mindless chatter Riku said he had to return to his work, or else he'd be working until 10 PM again. Sora, pouting, returned Riku's 'I love you' and ended the call.

Sora giggled. Riku must have really been feeling bad, for it wasn't often that he pulled the Aki card on Sora. The silverette, who had never really stopped being overprotective of Sora, still was wary of Aki, even though the man was now in a steady relationship. Despite being on speaking terms – though only barely – with the black-haired man, Riku was quite awkward around him. They would probably never become the best of friends, but Sora appreciated the fact that Riku at least tried to get along with Aki to please Sora.

A few years ago Aki had gotten a job transfer to a town that was just a 45-minute drive away from Destiny Islands. Sometimes, if Riku worked on the weekends, Sora would hop on a train and visit the man. Sora and Aki had stayed as very close friends. Sora knew there was a time that Aki had cared for Sora as more than a friend, but over the years that had turned into a kind of brotherly affection. It took long for Riku to understand that too.

Aki's sister, Mika, however, was a whole new ballgame. Sora hadn't really kept in contact with her, apart from sometimes seeing her when she was visiting Aki at the same time as Sora was. It had just been too awkward. She was a sweet girl, but Sora just didn't know how to face her. Aki had told Sora once that Mika had seriously loved Riku, and one part of her deeply regretted what she had unintentionally done to Sora, while the other blamed Sora for coming between them.

Sora rarely thought about the Mika incident. It happened a long time ago, and sure, it had been painful, but Riku and him had come so far since then. Sora trusted his husband – even though his secretary was unnecessarily pretty. Sora chuckled.

The brunette grabbed a blanket from the couch and curled up with it in his armchair. He turned on the tv, intending to watch a movie.

He was woken up a few hours later by a kiss on his forehead.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up", Riku's low voice whispered. The man was crouching beside the cair, having seemingly just gotten home.  
"S'okay…" Sora mumbled, taking Riku's hand – the one caressing his cheek – into his own and kissing it. "Welcome home."

Riku kissed the sleepy brunette's lips, stroking his hair.  
"Thanks. I got us some Chinese on the way home. I can put it in the fridge if you feel like going to bed already..."  
"No way, I haven't seen you for weeks!"  
"That's funny, cause I thought I met someone just like you this morning in the kitchen…"

Sora laughed.

"I think we should eat, watch one of the movies Roxas borrowed me yesterday and then, after that…" Sora said and threw his arms around the man, not caring if he wrinkled his suit or not. He moved a strand of long, silver hair out of the way and pressed another kiss on the man's lips. "After that, we should have hot, mind-blowing sex."

Riku burst into laughter. He kissed Sora's grinning lips.  
"All night long?" The silverette asked.  
"You bet. We'll sleep a few hours in the morning and continue after lunch."  
"Awesome."

Riku tickled the fine hairs on Sora's neck and nuzzled his familiar-smelling brown hair.  
"I love you, Riku."  
"I love you more."

Yes. Sora was very content indeed.

* * *

_A/N: Exams are over, and to celebrate that, I finished this. So, this is it for the Exchange stories._

_Thanks for everyone that read this! You guys are awesome!_

_And, if you're interested in my other stories (if not, just skip this part xD), I'll be happy to tell you that during next week, I'll be updating Live and Learn and (most probably) introducing a new story. I also think I'll be adding a kind of a calendar or something like that in hopes of making my updates more regular. So be sure to check it out once I get it up!_

_Yeah, so that's all, and thanks for reading!_

_Love,  
Lumeton _


End file.
